La Orden pirata
by lunaazul88
Summary: Fleur Delacour, emisaria de las empresas de su padre, no esperó que su barco fuera asaltado por los afamados piratas de la Orden del Fénix. Ni entendía cuál era el interés de cierta pirata castaña por sus negocios con Marvolo Riddle. Y como si fuera poco, ahora era parte del botín. AU Piratas y magos. FleurHermione
1. Abordaje pirata

**Bueno bueno bueno... como había comentado en otro de mis fics, tenía esta idea dando vueltas y aquí está!**

**Paso a comentar, tengo grandes planes para esta historia (de hecho, el contexto está todo en mi cabeza, final incluido, vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla ;) ), es un Universo Alterno, de piratas-magos, podrán ver (creo que no hay una historia similar de esta pareja), nuevamente FleurHermione porque me encantan juntas :)**

** Así que probando suerte, depende la respuesta del público veré cómo llevarla, que no me abandone el soplo de inspiración!**

**Harry Potter y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo I:** Abordaje pirata

El imponente barco que se asomó en el horizonte, surcando la intensa y sorpresiva niebla, hizo que todos en el buque marítimo estallaran en un frenesí que a Fleur le costó entender. No obstante, permaneció serena al menos en la fachada.

-Capitán Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- inquirió, tras caminar a paso raudos hacia la proa, donde el hombre rubio se encontraba dando rápidas órdenes a sus inferiores.

-¿Qué no lo ve, mademoiselle Delacour? Una nave enemiga se acerca hacia nosotros.- contestó desdeñosamente el hombre, sin mirarla, aunque para Fleur no era difícil notar lo nervioso que estaba a pesar de su usual fachada fría.

-¿Y cómo es que está tan seguro de que es un nave enemiga?- siguió, balanceándose sin quererlo cuando la nave hizo una maniobra inesperada, por lo que estiró la mano para sostenerse de la barandilla.

La expresión de asco de Lucius Malfoy se profundizó, pero sus ojos claros y fríos no dejaron de mirar la nave que se acercaba con inusual rapidez.

-Porque siempre aparecen y desaparecen de la misma manera, esas sucias ratas de mar de la Orden.- masculló, doblando los puños sobre la barandilla.

Fleur intentó ocultar su sorpresa, permaneciendo quieta mientras el clima eufórico y violento se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Hacia menos de tres horas el sol estaba despejado y el viento era favorable para el viaje, y los hombres, aunque en su mayoría sucios y malhumorados, se encontraban realizando sus tareas con normalidad. Casi una semana después de partir de Francia, la mujer se sentía relativamente conforme sobre cómo se estaba desarrollando el viaje, sin mayores incidentes que una lluvia torrencial pero breve, que no atrasó en mayor medida su recorrido.

Pero ese día, despertó con una sensación extraña en el estómago y creyendo que el mareo por el viaje había regresado, se limitó a un desayuno ligero, salteándose por completo el almuerzo. Pero una veela siempre debía confiar en sus instintos, se recordó, era lo que siempre decía su madre y lo que le advirtió cuando se ofreció como voluntaria para mediar el acuerdo con el nuevo comerciante próspero y rico que dominaba el mercado inglés, un tal Marvolo Riddle al que nadie en Francia había visto con sus propios ojos pero del que se hablaban grandes cosas, algunas de ellas, un poco turbias.

Y ahora, todo lo que Fleur podía hacer era maldecir su suerte, mientras se precipitaba a través del gran barco hacia su camerino, siendo empujada y empujando a otros tripulantes que se movían con prisa por los pasillos. Cuando alcanzó su puerta y en medio de los nervios por sacar la llave de entre sus ropas, escuchó los gritos intempestivos de los hombres que advertían la inminente cercanía de la otra embarcación, probablemente ya en sus posiciones defensivas esperando el abordaje.

Malditos, malditos piratas. Pensó con rabia la francesa, abriendo la puerta finalmente y cerrándola de una poco elegante patada, poco propia de una dama como ella, pero poco importante en una situación como la que estaba. Rápidamente se puso en cuclillas delante del cofre en el que mantenía sus pertenencias y cayó sentada cuando la embarcación se sacudió violentamente, mientras gritos de palabras inentendibles llegaban amortiguadas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Fleur había escuchado hablar de los piratas de la Órden del Fénix, pero en su mayoría se trataban de rumores inciertos y probablemente exagerados. Algunos decían que se trataba de la peor porquería social, magos y brujas parías que disfrutaban del pillaje, el asesinato, esclavitud y hasta la violación, y que usaban métodos prohibidos para lograr sus cometidos. Otras fuentes un poco más gratas, decían que se trataba de comerciantes marineros arruinados que carcomidos por el resentimiento, se dedicaban a saquear barcos mercantes y cada tanto algunos de los mismos barcos de la realeza; esa era una versión que les quitaba un poco de crueldad, pero los tachaba de parías y de una cierta inclinación a las artes oscuras. Lo más creíble y coincidente en todas las versiones, era el hecho de que, como Malfoy había resaltado, aparecían y desaparecían con rapidez, vaciaban los navíos y tras obligar a toda la tripulación a embarcarse en los botes, nada se volvía a saber de los imponentes galeones y galeras que asaltaban. Y su escondite, también era un misterio.

Pero la Delacour no estaba dispuesta a que los piratas se apropiaran de los pergaminos donde estaban escritas las propuestas comerciales, ni que accedieran a mayor información sobre los detalles de la empresa de su familia y sus asociados. Aquello era demasiado valioso y no quería arriesgarse a que fuera usado en su contra, así que con rapidez, sacó los pergaminos de la pesada carpeta de cuero y con dos toques de su varita los redujo a objetos realmente pequeños, murmurando otros hechizos de protección por si acaso, escondiéndolos luego en el corpiño de su vestido, en un bolsillo escondido que había sido idea de su hermana Gabrielle cuando eran más pequeñas y querían pasar alguna cosa oculta a los ojos de sus padres.

Su respiración se enganchó cuando comenzó a escuchar los cañones, y aferrándose a su varita con fuerza, echó cuanto hechizo de protección se le ocurriera sobre la puerta, ocultó un puñal en su bota, para luego quedarse quieta en uno de los rincones del pequeño camerino, de pie sobre el poco cómodo catre.

Por fuera la lucha parecía continuar y ser cada vez más encarnizada, además de que los cañones habían dejado de tronar y sacudir el barco…

Pero los temores de Fleur se hicieron realidad cuando escuchó a un aterrorizado marinero que corriendo por los pasillos.

-¡Nos han abordado! ¡Esos hijos de perra están arriba!- chilló el hombre con desesperación, golpeando las paredes de madera con fuerza y cuando parecía alejarse, la francesa pudo escuchar un grito agónico posterior al silbido de un hechizo que pasó justo por delante de la puerta.

Fleur contuvo la respiración, apretándose más contra el rincón mientras los correteos continuaban por fuera. Brevemente se preguntó cuál de todas las versiones serían las correctas, aunque si tuviera la opción, simplemente desearía no averiguarlo, pero estaban tan lejos de la costa que cualquier desaparición a tierra cercana era algo impensable, y tener esperanzas de que no llegaran hasta su camerino le parecía ridículo.

Lamentó interiormente que sus sospechas sobre la ineptitud de Malfoy fueran ciertas. El hombre podía ser un mago sangre pura, aristócrata y aparentemente versado en la buena cultura, pero dejaba mucho que desear como capitán de barco y Fleur desconocía su habilidad como mago.

_Quién demonios ha mandado a magos y brujas a hacerse a la mar. Si fuera una sirena podría… Mierda, ¿En qué estoy pensando? _

La diatriba interna de la mujer se vio interrumpida por luna lucha fuerza, los hechizos silbaban con rapidez a través del aire y eran gritados por voces intempestivas, que Fleur reconoció en el idioma inglés, pero poco podía decir sobre sus dueños. No supo si se trató sólo de segundos o minutos hasta que escuchó el grito agónico de un hombre golpeando algún lugar cercano al estrellarse, y luego hubo un extraño y tenso silencio en el que todo lo que podía oír realmente era su corazón desbocado casi llegándole a la garganta.

Escuchó del otro lado como las puertas comenzaban a abrirse después de cada grito de "¡Bombarda!" pronunciada por la voz de un hombre, puerta tras puerta, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a la suya.

El hechizo no funcionó, y Fleur se atrevió a esbozar una sonrisa tensa aunque inútil al escuchar las palabras altisonantes del otro lado. Sin embargo, era muy probable que sus defensas no duraran mucho más, pues los piratas parecían tener tiempo para revisar habitación por habitación.

Los murmullos del otro lado ya no eran sólo de una sola persona, y tras algunos segundos, Fleur entendió que debía encogerse lo más posible para evitar ser vista y preparar sus mejores hechizos de defensa para lo que estaba por venir. Una Delacour no se entrega con tanta facilidad, y una veela, muchísimo menos.

-¡Bombarda máxima!- bramó una voz ligeramente más aguda que la anterior, y para lamento de Fleur, la puerta estalló en mil pedazos, volando en fragmentos de madera hacia dentro del camerino.

Ni bien la explosión se calmó, un sujeto alto y ligeramente desgarbado saltó dentro, varita en ristre para registrar lo que sea que encontrara.

Fleur silbó el primero de sus hechizos hacia el hombre, que intentó una defensa no lo suficientemente rápida como para evitarlo, siendo empujado por la onda expansiva hacia un rincón de la habitación donde cayó encima de una pequeña mesa donde había un florero.

-¡Mierda!- gruñó el pirata, sin detenerse a juntar su sombrero revelando una corta melena pelirroja, aunque lamentablemente no soltó su varita.

Fleur apretó los labios, pensando con rapidez su próximo ataque cuando el hombre se abalanzó hacia ella, con los ojos verdes chispeantes de furia y la mitad de la cara oculta por un grueso pañuelo. Esta vez la francesa se encogió, sacando rápidamente el puñal de su bota y lo blandió logrando hacer un corte en el brazo del sujeto, que tomado por sorpresa gritó al sentir el metal encantado atravesando la mano que empuñaba la varita.

Lo empujó con toda su fuerza fuera de ella y el barco se balanceo a su favor, haciendo que el pirata se estrellara contra el cofre abierto y cayera golpeando su cabeza contra el borde. Fleur jadeó por el esfuerzo, pensando en su próximo movimiento, mientras podía sentir cómo su herencia veela comenzaba a cambiar su aspecto, sus uñas convirtiéndose en garras y su blanca piel adquiriendo una tonalidad más oscura, a la vez que las pequeñas plumas comenzaron a brotar en el dorso de su mano.

Maldijo internamente, mirando al hombre que se quejó del dolor con los ojos cerrados y captó por el rabillo del ojo que la varita había caído a un par de metros delante de ella. Dio un salto fuera de la cama para agacharse a recogerla y ese fue su peor error.

Un hechizo no verbal la inmovilizó y frenéticamente se preguntó qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Un segundo después, la madera fría de una varita se apoyó en el borde de su mandíbula, y sólo pudo levantar los ojos con esfuerzo para mirar.

Delante de ella, un sujeto más menudo que el otro la apuntaba sin titubear, y todo lo que se podía ver de su rostro era la calculadora mirada chocolate y el comienzo de su nariz. Pero Fleur estaba segura de que sonreía por debajo del pañuelo que le ocultaba la mitad de la cara como a su compañero.

-Ron, ¿Estás bien?- murmuró el sujeto menudo, aunque su voz era extrañamente grave y rasposa, como si estuviera forzándola.

-¡Ugh! ¡Esa maldita perra!- gruñó el pelirrojo, y Fleur escuchó cómo se incorporaba del cofre, viendo sus botas pesadas por el rabillo del ojo y algunas gotas de sangre que caían de su mano.

El sujeto menudo se agachó un poco más para tomar la varita de su compañero, y se la extendió con un grácil movimiento distinto de la brutalidad del otro.

-¡Me cortó la mano, por los mil demonios!- exclamó furioso el hombre con nombre de bebida alcohólica, y Fleur se encogió internamente esperando lo peor.

El pirata de ojos castaños se rió con sorna.-Eres mejor estratega marítimo que duelista, y es así, idiota.- se burló, la respuesta del otro fue gruñir.

-Déjame que me encargue de esta.- siseó con rabia Ron, y todo lo que podía ver Fleur eran sus sucias botas a medio metro de ella.

-No.- fue la respuesta simple y contundente, en tanto los ojos castaños se enfrentaron a los aterrorizados de la rubia, que no supo identificar del todo las emociones que había en ellos.

Quizá porque parecían totalmente desprovistos de emociones, como si la risa anterior y su tono de burla no fueran más que una sutil actuación.

-¡La perra me cortó la mano!- bramó el hombre, pateando un mueble a su costado que se cayó derramando los caros perfumes que Fleur llevaba.

Se hubiera preocupado por los malditos frascos si no estuviera en una situación tan comprometida de su propia integridad física.

-No. No pudiste abrir la puerta y casi lo arruinas. Vete, la he abierto yo, lo que hay aquí, es mío.- dijo con simpleza el otro, con un ánimo casi lúdico que contrastaban con sus ojos implacables.

Ron murmuró entre dientes algo que sonaba como un insulto de jerga pirata y pateó un par más de muebles antes de salir del camerino, probablemente dirigiéndose hacia los demás. Como si la realidad volviera a golpearla, los ruidos y gritos por fuera del camerino volvieron a escucharse.

Fleur sentía que la saliva se le estaba espesando en la boca y los músculos se le acalambraban. El sujeto menudo se incorporó, requisando con rapidez el lugar sin aparente preocupación por la mujer que continuaba paralizada en su lugar. Se fijó brevemente sobre el escritorio, la cama, debajo del colchón y revisó con un poco más de interés el cofre. Fue entonces que la carpeta de cuero cayó delante de la francesa.

-¿Qué había ahí y por qué lo escondiste, rubia?- preguntó con una suavidad inesperada, y por fin pudo entender, que el sujeto menudo era en realidad una mujer.

Obviamente Fleur no podía contestarle, así que el tono retórico de la pregunta quedó en el aire, pero la mujer pirata se agachó para quitarle de la mano su varita y recogió el puñal luego de probar su peso en una mano.

-Muy bonito, buen acero, encantado además.- murmuró con el mismo tono, su voz era amortiguada por el pañuelo, pero esta vez Fleur estaba segura que ocultaba una sonrisa.-Te diré lo que haré, quitaré el hechizo y me dirás qué demonios había aquí. Si te rehúsas, no seré tan bruta como Ron, pero no tengo mis métodos para conseguir la información.

La advertencia no hizo más que enardecer a la francesa, que estaba esperando el momento justo para saltar encima de la pirata con toda su potencia veela y darle su merecido. Pero entonces, la otra mujer pareció cambiar de opinión.

Fleur pudo ver cómo sus cejas se fruncían cuando le echó otro vistazo a su mano, y los dedos de guantes recortados pasaron suavemente por su dorso, donde algunas pequeñas plumas azules ya se asomaban.

-Qué sorpresa.- dijo suavemente, deslizando la punta de su dedo hasta las uñas hechas garras de la rubia.-Creo que quitar el hechizo no será una buena idea, sé lo que sucede cuando enfureces a una veela.

Fleur maldijo internamente, en un torbellino de emociones violentas que se sacudió aún más cuando sintió la varita nuevamente apuntándola, esta vez hacia su sien.

La mujer pirata murmuró un hechizo, y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Su conciencia regresó poco a poco, y le desagradó enormemente el comprobar que el mundo seguía meciéndose. Con un demonio, debía seguir a bordo de algún estúpido barco, y ya dudaba de que fuera el mismo desde el que había partido de Francia.

No se equivocó, cuando su visión y su sentido de la orientación comenzaron a restablecerse, notó que estaba dentro de un camerino hecho de madera clara con un par de muebles empotrados cuidadosamente en las paredes, donde había desde libros hasta pequeñas miniaturas. Ella misma estaba sobre el catre de la habitación, que contaba con sábanas e incluso una almohada.

_Esto parece el camerino de un capitán, ni yo contaba con tantas cosas…_ pensó confundida, notando que había incluso una pequeña ventana rectangular que dejaba filtrar luz a través de un cristal nublado de color rojo. Pero su furia renació cuando intentó incorporarse y fue atraída a la cama de un tirón en sus muñecas.

El mal nacido que la tenía allí había recurrido a alguna especie de grilletes mágicos que hacían presión en sus muñecas cuando intentaba alejarlas más de de veinte centímetros del catre, manteniéndola en una postura horizontal.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, y como si fuera una respuesta, escuchó un grueso maullido. Fleur notó entonces un gran animal que dormía sobre una alfombra en un rincón, y el animal se estiró despertando, revelando ser un gato bastante grande para lo común, que la miró con lo que la rubia podía decir, era un claro interés.

-Creo que un gato es una buena adición contra las ratas…- murmuró sin sentido, probablemente todavía atontada y sorprendida de encontrar al animal de grueso pelaje allí, recordando brevemente el asco que le había dado cuando descubrió una rata intentando colarse en la cocina del navío anterior.

El gato volvió a maullar, como si estuviera respondiéndole, pero dos segundos después, se escabulló por la pequeña ranura de la puerta, que parecía ser nada menos que una salida diseñada para él. La rubia pensó brevemente que el dueño del animal debía ser muy considerado.

Tras unos segundos de relativa calma en los que entendió que el gato no regresaría, bufó con verdadera rabia, mientras hacia un esfuerzo para comprobar el estado de su propio cuerpo, agradecida de llevar todavía el mismo vestido, aunque fueron inútiles sus esfuerzos para acercar su mano hasta el pecho, pues el hechizo se lo impedía.

Pasaron algunos minutos más en los que todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles cuando la puerta giró sin esfuerzo sobre sus goznes, entrando primeramente el dichoso gato a paso relajado y luego hizo su aparición la dueña del camerino.

Fleur se congeló al hacer contacto con la inteligente mirada de la mujer pirata, que ya no llevaba el pañuelo tapándole el rostro y dejaba al descubierto su boca de labios finos y femeninos, que se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona al notar lo que intentaba.

La pirata cerró la puerta, y la francesa rápidamente le dio una mirada para evaluarla. La mujer era menuda pero parecía tener un físico trabajado probablemente producto de la actividad marítima, llevaba pantalones y botas bucaneras altas de aspecto limpio y color oscuro, una faja roja ancha se ajustaba en su cintura desde la que colgaba un pequeño monedero, la camisola suelta que llevaba le dejaba un hombro descubierto así como los antebrazos, usaba guantes recortados de cuero y un aro de una pluma bordó, esta vez no llevaba el gorro y su cabello castaño estaba hecho una gruesa trenza, aunque algunos rulos rebeldes le caían por el rostro.

Fleur se sintió inexplicablemente nerviosa, y tuvo que tomar una profunda respiración para calmarse, sintiendo que su interior bullía de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, la mujer era una pirata más que había asaltado el barco en el que viajaba y arruinado sus planes, por el otro, sabía que podría haber sido peor, si no fuera ella, el otro bruto pelirrojo podría haberla golpeado para desquitarse, pero la francesa adivinó que nadie la maltrató en su inconsciencia, porque su cuerpo no dolía más allá del cansancio por la incómoda posición.

-Crookshanks me avisó que despertaste.- explicó la pirata brevemente, deteniéndose frente a ella para cruzarse de brazos.

Fleur arqueó las cejas sin comprender, hasta que volvió a escuchar el maullido y vio que Crookshanks tomaba asiento en la única silla frente al pequeño escritorio.

_Ah, claro, el gato…_ pensó, mirando los ojos brillantes y enormes del animal.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó la mujer, todavía de pie y mirándola con interés.

Fleur se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca.-Me sentiría mejor si no estuviera encadenada a un catre.- dijo lentamente, mirando desafiante a los ojos de la otra.

La pirata tornó su gesto a uno más serio, y tras hacerle una seña al gato, acercó la silla hasta el catre donde se sentó para quedar frente al rostro de la bruja francesa, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas y observándola con atención.

-Ron todavía me reclama que no le haya dejado desquitarse contigo por haber cortado su mano.- le dijo con voz neutra, pero Fleur podía adivinar la advertencia en sus palabras.-He tenido que decirle que me quedaré contigo. Es gracioso, porque el muy idiota piensa que te traje aquí en vez de dejarte en los calabozos con los demás para satisfacerme, probablemente tu belleza tentaría a más de la mitad de la tripulación a hacerlo.- continuó, sonriendo de medio lado.

Fleur debió hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para no estremecerse ante la idea de ser víctima de una violación a manos aquellos piratas. Sin embargo, la mirada casi aburrida de la otra mujer se mantuvo en los ojos de la rubia, en un claro indicio de que no era eso lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Pero no eres sólo una cara bonita, Fleur Delacour.- continuó la castaña pronunciando su nombre perfectamente, y la aludida arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

En otro momento, esa apreciación hubiera sido secretamente apreciada por la rubia, harta de que la gran mayoría de las personas que la rodeaban se fijaran sólo en su aspecto físico. De hecho, el viaje de negocios hasta Inglaterra había sido su oportunidad de demostrar su valía e inteligencia, pero los estúpidos piratas lo arruinaron todo. Ese pensamiento hizo bullir su ira nuevamente.

-Así que me gustaría saber para qué viajaba la hija de Monsieur Delacour hasta Inglaterra en un barco que pertenecía a Riddle.- dijo con un tono controlado la castaña, acercándose un poco más.

Fleur pensó brevemente que si la mujer se acercaba tan sólo un poco más, podía fácilmente darle un cabezazo. Que poco serviría a la larga, pero le proporcionaría una inmensa satisfacción.

-¿Realmente eres tan estúpida como para pensar que voy a decírtelo?- siseó Fleur, su acento espeso se apoderó de su habla en medio de la furia.

La mujer se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Probablemente no estés apreciándolo, pero si te dejara en los calabozos junto a los demás cerdos y al cuidado de los otros tontos, lo que estoy pidiéndote de forma civilizada van a sacártelo de formas mucho menos sutiles.- advirtió sombríamente la mujer, apretando la mandíbula al final.

-Que lo intenten, sé cómo defenderme…- respondió con soberbia la rubia, cerrando los puños con fuerza a los costados.

La castaña se mordió el labio y esta vez sus ojos oscuros viajaron a través del cuerpo tendido de Fleur, casi con ojo clínico.

-Existen formas de anular la transformación de tu herencia, sabes. Cuando tu transformación en veela ya no te sirva harán contigo lo que quieran.- explicó seriamente la pirata, y Fleur bufó indignada.

-¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo tú conmigo en este momento? ¿Dejándome una libre elección sobre lo que quiera hacer de mi vida?- contraatacó, dejando que su temperamento se llevara lo mejor de sí. Como una Delacour, jamás daría el brazo a torcer sin luchar antes.

La mujer apretó la tela de su pantalón entre las manos, respirando profundamente.

-Sería más fácil para ti cooperar.- instó en un tono cortante.

-Estás demente si crees que te diré sobre los negocios de mi familia.

La pirata estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando desde fuera, escucharon pasos que bajaban las escalera y las voces de dos hombres en una charla que Fleur no pudo colocar porque no estaba prestando atención. Pero sí lo hizo la otra, que giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Fleur estuvo a punto de preguntar, cuando de repente la castaña se le echó encima, montándose sobre sus caderas, y tapándole la boca con una mano para ahogar su grito. La rubia se retorció, pero a pesar de su apariencia menuda, la otra resultó ser apreciablemente fuerte, y no pudo evitar chillar de sorpresa y terror cuando sintió cómo con la mano libre le rasgaba la falda del vestido y bajaba su ropa interior sin mayores ceremonias, despojándola de la prenda en rápidos tirones, lastimando ligeramente las piernas de la francesa en el proceso.

Se sacudió con todas sus fuerzas debajo del cuerpo de la castaña, quien tenía en su rostro una extraña determinación, y tras hacer aquello arrastró una mano por detrás, aflojando los nudos del vestido consiguiendo que el corpiño de Fleur se aflojara y dejara al descubierto la mitad de sus pechos.

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta. Y la pirata se detuvo, mirándola al rostro por primera vez desde que se le había arrojado encima. Jadeando, arqueó las cejas al notar las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaron en el borde de los ojos azules.

-Bien, llora un poco, eso lo hará más creíble.- murmuró con una extraña seriedad y entonces se le quitó de encima para ir hasta la puerta en rápidos pasos.

Fleur se quedó quieta, respirando entrecortadamente, demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?- masculló en tono amenazante la castaña entreabriendo la puerta.

Del otro lado, el pelirrojo y otro hombre no reconoció intentaban mirar dentro de la habitación.

-¿Ha despertado? ¿Y estás divirtiéndote con ella tú sola, Granger?- dijo el hombre que Fleur no conocía, cuyo acento era diferente al de los otros.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que debería compartirla, idiota?- siguió con un tono imperioso la castaña.

-Vamos, Mione, no fuiste tú sola quien dio con ella, si yo no entraba primero…- comenzó el pelirrojo, echando miradas lascivas por sobre el hombro de su compañera.

-Diste pena, Ronald, no sé de qué estás hablando…

-Granger, todos sabemos que el apetito de las de su clase podría aguantar a varios de nosotros.- objetó el tercero, con un aire burlón que llenó de angustia a la rubia todavía inmovilizada en el colchón.

-Escúchame bien, Finnigan, no tengo por qué compartir mí parte del botín. Y si me entero de que siguen esparciendo estupideces, se las verán conmigo.- dijo sonando verdaderamente amenazante y sin darles tiempo a réplica, azotó la puerta en sus narices.

Fleur dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, mirando la espalda de la mujer pirata que permanecía apoyada contra la puerta, aguardando que los dos imbéciles se fueran.

-¿Entiendes de lo que estoy hablando?- irrumpió el silencio la castaña cuando los otros se alejaron, pero su forma de hablar era mucho más suave.-Hay una idea muy errada sobre ustedes las veelas.

Fleur asintió muy a su pesar, recordando los prejuicios en la sociedad mágica sobre las veelas, que eran tildadas como seres exageradamente sexuales, poco más que simples ninfómanas peligrosas.

La castaña se acercó, mirándola con sus ojos café ya no tan vacíos, y con cuidado, limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por las mejillas de la rubia. Permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, en los que la pirata esperó pacientemente que se calmara.

-¿Así que Granger?- preguntó con la voz más afectada de lo que pretendía.

-Hermione Granger.- asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa de reconocimiento.

-Bien, supongo que gracias por esto, Hermione.- musitó suavemente Fleur.

-¿Por asaltar el barco en el que viajabas?- preguntó Hermione, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

La francesa negó con la cabeza, suspirando con resignación.-No, gracias por evitar que tenga que lidiar con esos cerdos.

La castaña sonrió de medio lado entonces, con una media sonrisa.

-Espero que esto valga la pena, Delacour, porque dejé pasar unos libros realmente impresionantes para poder tenerte aquí…- respondió con un tono un poco más burlón.

Fleur resopló, mirándola con una ceja arqueada. Ella era mucho más interesante que unos estúpidos libros.

* * *

** Haaasta acá llegamos! en los próximos caps sabremos más de la dichosa Orden y del señor Riddle, o lo que hizo al menos.**

** Si tienen en cuenta que son piratas, sabrán que la mayoría no se lucirá en cuestiones académicas, y serán un poco brutos. No es que diga que Seamus y Ron sean malas personas, sólo un poco bestias...**

** Espero sus comentarios, ideas, teorías, si les gustó o no, etc. **

** Espero que no me hayan quedado muy Ooc los personajes, pero se irá sabiendo más de ellas con el paso de los capítulos, hay que recordar que el contexto tampoco es fácil. Y no, no sé demasiado de barcos, hice un búsqueda rápida por google. je...**

** Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Instinto veela

**Hola, que taalll! bien, aquí estoy, actualizo este y mañana debería estar pudiendo actualizar el otro fanfic...**

**Ahora, muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz :)**

**Smithback :me alegra que te guste y que te parezca interesante :) tuve algunas dudas sobre publicarlo..**

**Samantha: que bien que te gustee! bueno, espero que este cap contribuya a imaginarte hacia dónde van las cosas ;)**

**VSATGPFAN88 : jajaja, me sacan una sonrisa tus reviews :P sí, hay gente decente en el barco, y sí, Fleur será super cabezota para nuestra diversión (pero no la de Hermione ), habrá más seres mágicos, no muy pronto, pero los habrá! espero que este cap también te guste, saludos!**

**Allen-walker : no te ganó nadie, no no :P jajaja, no será una historia corta, para nada! Mione se va a encargar de "proteger" a Fleur, de eso no hay dudas ;) y su pasado no será para nada agradable, pero lo vemos más adelante! gracias por el revi y me alegra que te guste!**

**kotamae : me alegra que te parezca interesante! aquí está el próximo cap, espero te guste :)**

**evillyn : jajaja no es mi culpa que la gente le saque seriedad a los piratas con esos disfraces u.u yo la imaginé en plan "malota super sexy" ;) Fleur es toda una Delacour, y n se va a dejar intimidar por piratas sexys! o si? quien sabe...jajaja. En fin, me alegra que te guste! :D**

**Nara375: bueenas! yyy bueno, capaz que un poquito del síndrome sí... habrá que ver como sigue esta historia! ;P bueno, Hermione tiene que recaudar información para la Orden, obviamente... ella no es una pirata cualquiera (atenti a esto) gracias por leer!**

**dianadethemyscira: pues abordo entonces! jajaja lo pediste, y estuviste de suerte que tenía uno por salir :D la tripulación será variadita, pero no todos los personajes serán una parte activa, Fleur buscará su revancha por haber sido atada a la cama ;) ;) aunque quien sabe, en algún momento quizás quiera que Mione la ate a la cama (eeeepa! jajaja) igual a ella no le pareció gracioso pobresita u.u espero te guste este cap!**

**jizakura: aquí la continuación! es una mezcla un poco "loca" y no, yo tampoco he leído y eso que me la paso husmeando a ver que encuentro sobre estas dos :P jajaja, espero te guste!**

**Amaranta: bueno, si este es tu regreso a los fanfics, espero que la historia te siga atrapando! y por amor a merlín y a Fleur y a Hermione aquí está el siguiente!**

** Ahora sí... pasemos a la historia!**

* * *

**Capítulo II:** Instinto veela

El breve momento de entendimiento pasó rápidamente después que Hermione se negara a quitar el hechizo que mantenía a Fleur sujeta al maldito catre. A pesar de que la castaña prometió que no sería por mucho más si la francesa cooperaba, la obvia negativa las llevó a otra discusión en la que finalmente Hermione salió de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Fleur pudo escuchar los rápidos hechizos que murmuró al salir, y dejó ir toda su furia con un fuerte grito de histeria, golpeando la cabeza contra la almohada caprichosamente. Durante toda la interacción, Crookshanks observaba perezosamente desde su lugar en la alfombra, y pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el animal decidiera incorporarse y acercarse.

La francesa miró al animal con curiosidad, respirando con fuerza por la nariz para no romper en un llanto histérico. El gato puso las patas sobre el catre y estiró el cuerpo para acercarse al rostro de la rubia, olisqueando con tranquilidad.

-Oh, Crookshanks, ¿Cómo demonio voy a salir de aquí?

Para su sorpresa, el gato saltó sobre el catre, acomodándose cómodamente en su costado y empujó su cabeza contra el hombro de Fleur, en un gesto que quiso interpretar de ánimo, a la vez que comenzaba a ronronear. La bruja sonrió suavemente, sintiendo al menos un poco de consuelo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que pudiera calmar sus ánimos, en parte gracias al gran gato que estaba acostado a su lado, acurrucándose con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los bigotes haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel. Pero cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, escuchó pasos pesados fuera de la habitación, y su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente.

Las orejas del gato cobraron vida, girándose en esa dirección, enseguida, el animal levantó la cabeza mirando con sus grandes ojos, casi tan inteligentes como los de su dueña, hacia la puerta cerrada. Fleur advirtió que su cola comenzó a golpear con impaciencia.

El pomo de la puerta se giró, y un murmullo grave se escuchó del otro lado. No fue difícil adivinar que alguien estaba intentando falsear los hechizos para poder entrar. Impotente, Fleur apretó los puños, sintiendo cómo su instinto veela comenzaba a despertar, como un murmullo en el fondo de su mente que la instaba a reaccionar.

El gato saltó entonces de su lugar, dirigiéndose con pasos cuidadosos hacia la puerta, con el pelaje erizado y las orejas en punta, deteniéndose delante de la puerta ondeando la cola como si fuera un látigo. Fleur misma contuvo la respiración, rogando que la pirata fuera una bruja lo suficientemente competente como para que sus hechizos de protección resistieran. Afortunadamente, el sujeto del otro lado de la puerta desistió, alejándose a pasos rápidos que resonaron a través de la madera, chirriando por su peso. La rubia suspiró profundamente, y el alivio trajo consigo la revelación de su propio agotamiento, ni bien el enorme gato volvió a su lado, ofreciéndole cómo consuelo su ronroneo, la veela se permitió caer en el sueño, aunque las preocupaciones martillaran en el fondo de su mente.

* * *

-¿Fleur?

El bonito sueño en el que estaba inmersa fue interrumpido por un sutil sacudón en un su hombro. Todavía demasiado agotada mentalmente, murmuró un "cinco minutos más, mamá" en un enfurruñado francés.

-Delacour, no soy tu madre, y ya despierta.- insistió aquella molesta voz, zumbando muy cerca de su oído.

La francesa abrió los ojos lentamente, para enfocar el techo de madera y percibir por el rabillo del ojo una melena castaña. Parpadeó confundida, para encontrar el rostro extrañamente sonriente de Hermione.

-¿Sabes francés?- fue lo primero que le salió, frunciendo el ceño.

La otra asintió, alejándose hacia un costado para tomar asiento en la silla, llevaba la melena castaña húmeda y el olfato sensible de la veela distinguió un suave perfume a lavanda.

-No por dedicarme a la piratería soy una ignorante. De hecho, no sería extraño que supiera hablar otros idiomas si estoy constantemente navegando por los siete mares.- argumentó la mujer pensativamente, levantando una copa de metal oscuro que se llevó a los labios para dar un gran sorbo.

Fleur se encogió de hombros, mirándola beber para darse cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca.

-En fin, te traje algo para comer.- dijo después de tragar Hermione, pero no hizo ningún ademán de acercarle nada de lo que había en los platos de madera sobre el pequeño escritorio.

La rubia volvió asentir, un poco reticente de admitir que se moría por probar bocado. Pero la pirata parecía estar meditando profundamente sobre algo, a juzgar por la forma en que la miraba.

-¿Vas a extorsionarme con la comida?- inquirió entonces, rodando los ojos con exasperación.

La sonrisa de la castaña se ensanchó, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-No, ser pirata tampoco significa que sea cruel.- refutó, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

Y todavía sin acercarle nada de comer ni bebe a Fleur.

-¿Y eso se aplica a tus amigos?- gruñó entonces, recordando luego al extraño que intentó ingresar al camerino.

La pirata suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.-No tendrás que preocuparte por ellos, ya hablé con ellos y les dejé en claro un par de cosas.- dijo gravemente, la rubia arqueó una ceja, curiosa de saber qué argumentos habría utilizado para disuadir a los dos hombres, y si realmente era así.

Estaba considerando en decirle sobre el incidente de la puerta, cuando Hermione comenzó a hablar otra vez.

-Este es el trato, si te suelto para que puedas comer en paz, tendrás que comportarte.

La severidad maternal con que se lo dijo indignó a Fleur, que resopló sin dejarla terminar, a lo que la pirata la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Y si no qué, mamá?- bufó exasperada. Maldeciría por su orgullo luego, pero en ese momento se sentía demasiada abrumada para controlarse.

-Realmente, no estás en una posición donde puedas quejarte o decir lo primero que se te pase por la mente.- recalcó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

Fleur la miró, apretando los labios en una mueca.-Los Delacour somos conocidos por no dar el brazo a torcer fácilmente.- argumentó con naturalidad, ya que era un hecho bastante conocido en el ambiente de los negocios.

-Bien, entonces debo asumir que intentarás escapar ni bien saque el hechizo, así que optaré por el plan b.- dijo con un ánimo renovado Hermione, y Fleur se preguntó qué le resultaba tan divertido. Entonces la vio verter un poco de vino en el vaso y cortar unas rebanadas de pan, con las que armó rápidamente un pequeño bocadillo con queso y aceitunas.

La rubia estaba por concluir que se lo devoraría todo ella sola, hasta que Hermione se acercó a ella ofreciéndole el bocadillo directamente de su propia mano a su boca. Incrédula, miró el alimento y luego tentativamente a la mujer; el olor del pan y las aceitunas le escoció la nariz y la boca le empezó a salivar, pero…

-¿Y bien? ¿No vas a morder?- preguntó en un tono inocente.

Decir que Fleur se sintió completamente indignada era un eufemismo, y apretó tan fuerte la mandíbula que podía oír chirriar sus dientes. Era una lucha entre sus necesidades básicas y su orgullo. No estaba segura de cuánto iba a poder resistir.

-Me comportaré.- murmuró por fin, tan bajo que Hermione tuvo que preguntarle que había dicho.-Dije que me comportaré y no intentaré escapar.- repitió con más fuerza, y los ojos de la otra bruja brillaron con diversión y complaciencia.

Finalmente Hermione asintió, hurgando en su bota para sacar su varita y se acercó hasta la rubia, tocando rápidamente sus muñecas para dejar el hechizo sin efecto.

Entonces Fleur aprovechó el momento para impulsarse y sujetar con firmeza los antebrazos de la pirata, tirando rápidamente hacia debajo, girando su cuerpo para estrellar el de la otra contra el catre. La castaña la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo un intento de liberarse no lo suficientemente rápido como para resistir, y de pronto, Fleur la tenía debajo suyo, atrapándola con su cuerpo sobre el maldito catre donde había estado presa.

Hermione parecía completamente sorprendida, aunque la rubia no pudo leer verdadero terror en su rostro, pero sus ojos la escaneaban con curiosidad.

-Sólo para que quede claro, las veelas no toleramos las humillaciones ni subestimaciones.- gruñó amenazadoramente, ejerciendo más presión con sus manos, cuyas uñas se habían convertido en garras que raspaban los antebrazos de la castaña, cuyos labios se crisparon hacia abajo al notarlo.

-Esta no es tu forma veela completa.- murmuró la pirata, refiriéndose a los rasgos más angulosos y aviares que poseía Fleur en ese momento, así como las pequeñas plumas que habían reaparecido.

-No querrás enfrentarte a mi forma veela completa.- le advirtió con una sonrisa ladina, aunque por dentro algo turbada de que la mujer no estuviera al menos un poco atemorizada de ella.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa torcida, mirándola de una forma que Fleur no pudo colocar.

-¿Es cierto que las veelas también se transforman en el acto sexual?- preguntó descaradamente, descolocando por completo a la rubia, que sintió arder sus mejillas.

De donde venía, la clase alta mágica, hablar de las relaciones carnales era un tema casi tabú. Aunque Fleur sabía que a sus espaldas se comentaba sobre su ascendencia con malicia, nadie se atrevía a decirlo abiertamente y mucho menos en su cara. Y en particular, aquellas cosas era algo que sólo había tenido acceso hacía pocos años, cuando su madre advirtió los cambios producto de su herencia y lo había hablado extensamente con su hija, que quería hundirse en la tierra y desaparecer. Al principio, si era honesta, no se había sentido cómoda con aquella parte de su naturaleza, de hecho, ciertas cosas de sí misma la inquietaban un poco.

La francesa respiró hondo, reajustando el agarre, empujando inconscientemente con su cuerpo el de la otra con la intención de reafirmar quién tenía el poder ahora. Pero Hermione apenas se inmutó, respirando un poco más profundo, y Fleur sintió cómo se removía debajo de ella, como si quisiera ponerse cómoda.

-Mira, la última vez rechacé a una sirena, pero creo que contigo podría hacer una excepción.- finalmente dijo Hermione, sonriendo con malicia.

Y Fleur sintió que el sonrojo en su rostro se profundizaba ante la mirada descarada que le daba la pirata a sus labios, para finalmente echarse atrás cuando ésta hizo el ademán de acercarse para besarla.

-Eres imposible.- gruñó irritada, soltándola finalmente para poder incorporarse del catre. Mientras estiraba sus músculos entumecidos, ignorando la leve risita de la castaña.

Caminó hasta la silla y se sentó, para darle un buen trago al vaso de vino antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Hermione, quien se había sentado en el catre con una sonrisa un poco persistente para el gusto de la rubia.

-Sé que no eres tan ingenua como para tratar de escapar, Delacour. Con o sin varita, durarás diez minutos antes de que te atrapen, hay algunos magos decentes en este barco aunque no lo creas.- dijo entonces la castaña, estirándose para alcanzar su copa de vino y un poco de pan.

Fleur no respondió, volviendo a indignarse al darse cuenta de que la mujer sólo estaba provocándola, probablemente para poder ver un poco más su herencia veela. Aquello la hizo concluir que, al final, Hermione se había salido con la suya y jugado con su temperamento. De ahora en más, debería ser más cuidadosa, porque era ella quien había subestimado a la pirata.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, hasta que Crookshaks hizo su aparición a través de la pequeña puerta destinada a él.

-¿Está encantada?- preguntó Fleur, reflexionando sobre aquello.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La puerta de Crookshanks.- especificó, señalando distraídamente con el dedo.

-Oh, sí, la gran mayoría de lo que hay aquí tiene ciertos hechizos de protección. Cualquier cosa podría suceder y tengo que estar preparada.- explicó Hermione con naturalidad.

-¿No confías en tus propios compañeros?- dijo con simpleza, mirando lo que quedaba del vino en su copa. No era lo mejor que había probado en su vida, pero servía para quitarle la sed y bajar un poco su animosidad.

-No en todos, a decir verdad, y si el barco resultase abordado, hay ciertas cosas que no me gustaría que revisaran.- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Haces bien, alguien intentó entrar cuando te fuiste.- soltó sin más, mirando a la castaña que arqueó una ceja inquisitiva.-Quizá haya sido tu amigo Ron, o el amigo de él.- sugirió con un poco de rencor.

Sin embargo, Hermione negó con la cabeza.-No puede ser, discutí con ellos y luego estuvieron siempre a la vista.

La rubia quiso argumentar, pero el rostro pensativo de la pirata le dio la pauta de que no discutiría con ella sobre eso. Pero Fleur tenía cierto recelo, después de todo sólo era necesario un descuido para que aquellos hombres dieran un paseo hasta allí y regresaran rápidamente.

Pronto se sumió en sus propios pensamiento, preguntándose a dónde demonios había ido a parar su varita y si Hermione la tendría oculta en algún escondite encantando o si la llevaría con ella. Recordó entonces que los papeles estaban en el escondite de su corpiño y ligeramente palpó la zona, recordando que los lazos estaban flojos y la tela flotaba ligeramente apartada de su piel.

-¿Te gustaría cambiarte?

Fleur se sobresaltó, notando que Hermione la miraba.

-Seguramente tengo algo que puede irte, aunque el único vestido que traje no es elegante y te quedará chico de busto.- le informó rápidamente, haciendo una seña ante la clara diferencia entre los pechos de ambas.

La rubia no respondió enseguida, sopesando la idea. Por un lado, sería bueno tener un poco de ropa limpia que no fuera el vestido andrajoso y desecho que llevaba puesto; por el otro, ese era el escondite de las pocas cosas importantes que tenía.

-Puedo traerte un balde con agua para que te asees si quieres.- ofreció con amabilidad la castaña.

Fleur odiaba la extraña manera de convencerla que tenía.

-Me encantaría.- admitió finalmente, mentalmente rogando por un poco de agua fresca para lavarse el rostro.

Hermione asintió, poniéndose de pie, se limpió las migas del pantalón y salió del camerino, sin molestarse en que Fleur estuviera libre.

Pero la rubia no era tonta, y sabía que intentar escapar sería un caso perdido al menos por el momento, así que se dedicó a observar con más atención los títulos de los libros que había apilados en una pequeña estantería empotrada frente al escritorio. Había libros en varios idiomas, pero le llamó la atención uno cuyo título era "Seres mágicos de los mares y océanos y su descendencia". Lo cierto era que las veelas eran descendientes de sirenas, pero hacía mucho tiempo se habían despegado de ciertos rasgos y manías que tenían aquellos seres.

-¿Realmente estuvo a punto de tener sexo con una sirena?- se preguntó en voz alta.

El gato maulló, como si le respondiera, y Fleur sonrió con diversión.

-¿Puedes corroborarlo?- le dijo al animal, que la miraba con sus grandes ojos y volvió a maullar.

Se rió con más ganas esta vez. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar con su peculiar conversación, Hermione apareció nuevamente, levitando con su magia un gran ordre repleto de agua que dejó en el suelo para cerrar la puerta con tranquilidad, murmurando nuevos hechizos. Luego abrió lo que parecía un pequeño armario, que resultó estar encantado para duplicar su tamaño, y con diligencia sacó un par de pantalones negros, una camisola pálida de mangas amplias y de un buen género, y una gran faja azul profundo, extendiendo todo sobre el catre.

-Creo que la faja hará una buena combinación con tus ojos.- acotó guiñándole un ojo, cosa que realmente sorprendió a Fleur.

¿De verdad estaba teniendo la estúpida delicadeza de buscarle ropa que combinara con el color de sus ojos?

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a cambiarte? Ah, aquí tienes jabón.- dijo entonces, sacando una pequeña barra de jabón color lila que extendió hacia la mujer.

Fleur se sorprendió al olerlo, olía a lavanda, el mismo aroma que desprendía Hermione, que continuaba de pie, mirándola como si esperara que se moviera.

-¿De verdad rechazaste a una sirena?- murmuró escéptica.

Un segundo, ¿qué carajo le estaba preguntando?

Hermione cabeceó, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Sí.¿No me crees?

-No.

-Bueno, lo siento si no cumplo con sus espectativas de lo que debe ser una mujer hermosa. Ahora muévete, tengo unos pergaminos que leer y estas en mi silla.- dijo con un tono más brusco.

Fleur parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño ante la innecesaria forma en que le estaba hablando. Sin embargo obedeció, incorporándose y caminando dudosa hacia el odre, sobre la superficie del agua flotaba una esponja vegetal.

-Gracias.- se obligó a decir, una Delacour no olvidaba sus modales y se convertía en una marinera incivilizada.

-De nada.- contestó rápidamente Hermione, arrodillándose delante de un pequeño cofre, que abrió para comenzar a buscar quien sabe qué.

Fleur respiró profundo, un poco incómoda por la presencia de la pirata en ese espacio pequeño, estaba acostumbrada a relajantes baños de inmersión con sales marinas y perfumes, y el odre de agua con su apática esponja le parecía un poco burdo, aunque sabía perfectamente que buena parte de los marinos ni siquiera se aseaban por grandes períodos de tiempo.

Hermione se acomodó frente al escritorio, dándole la espalda, y Fleur agradeció la poca privacidad con la que podía contar,mientras pensaba aceleradamente dónde demonios esconder los papeles. Finalmente se desprendió del vestido, y la tela cayó pesadamente sobre la madera, y la francesa esperó que la otra le echara algún tipo de mirada, pero la mujer ni siquiera se inmutó, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

Le parecía completamente bizarro estar de pie en medio de un camerino, prácticamente desnuda, a punto de lavarse el cuerpo con una estúpida esponja y con una pirata que estaba ignorándola completamente.

_Por supuesto que sí, si es cierto que ignoró a una sirena... _pensó con sorna, resoplando mientras doblaba el maltrecho vestido, comprobando que los encogidos pergaminos continuaran allí. Luego, tomó la esponja, cargándola de agua antes de pasarla por su brazo y suspiró gratamente al ver el polvo de su piel lavarse. Y ni siquiera así Hermione se alteró, de hecho, parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba escribiendo.

Fleur continuó con su labor disfrutando del agua en su piel, y luego utilizó el jabón, que era de una sorprendente buena calidad. Dejó el cabello para el final, improvisando con uno de los vasos que habían quedado relegados sobre una pequeña mesa para echarse el agua en el cabello. La sensación era magnífica, y la rubia no escatimaba en suspiros.

Al final, tomó las prendas, rescatando lo que podía serle útil de su atuendo anterior como la pequeña prenda de lino inferior que hacía de ropa interior. Un poco más segura al cubrir sus partes, pasó la camisola por su cabeza, sin preocuparse por improvisar algún tipo de corpiño, que siempre le habían parecido molestos. Estaba por ponerse los pantalones cuando Hermione se levantó de su lugar, sin darle una mirada directa, y con un movimiento de varita murmuró un hechizo que evaporó el agua salpicada por todo el suelo, acto seguido, para consternación de la rubia, tomó el vestido y lo extendió, mirando con atención la prenda.

-Lo he destrozado.- dijo finalmente con un suspiro.-¿No era tu vestido favorito o algo así, verdad?

Fleur la miraba, consciente de que no debía demostrar su miedo a que descubriera el bolsillo oculto, se enderezó para recobrar la compostura, notando que era unos centímetros más alta que la castaña.

-No, no lo era. Pero me gustaría conservarlo.- dijo lo más segura que podía, y Hermione asintió.

-Lo colgaré en el armario, no creo que lo necesites por un tiempo.- anunció, dirigiéndose hasta el dichoso armario y haciendo lo propio, sin que a Fleur se le ocurriera nada para decir.

Finalmente, comprendió que quizá sería más seguro que el vestido quedara allí, olvidado momentáneamente. Terminó de vestirse con rapidez, peinando luego su largo cabello rubio con los dedos. Mientras tanto, Hermione había regresado a su trabajo, soplando un poco el pergamino para terminar de secar la tinta, que luego enrrolló.

Fleur se quedó de pie, sin saber qué más hacer, odiando la idea de regresar al catre. Entonces la pirata se incorporó, dándole un rápido vistazo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y abrirla.

-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió sin poder contenerse.

La castaña la miró por sobre el hombro.-No soy yo aquí quien da las explicaciones, ese es tu lugar. Te dejo en buenas zarpas.

Agitó la varita, hizo levitar el odre y salió sin mirar atrás, dejando a una Fleur un poco ofendida detrás.

Crookshanks maulló desde su lugar en la alfombra y la francesa arqueó una ceja hacia él.

-¿De verdad? ¿No debería ser al revés?- le dijo al animal, que sólo pestañeó en respuesta.

* * *

Fleur se había decidido por tomar uno de los libros, más precisamente el que hablaba sobre seres mágicos. Pasó página rápidamente, hasta dar con el apartado para sirenas, no le sorprendió encontrar los textos llenos de indicaciones en los costados, en una letra pulcra que adivinaba era de Hermione.

Pero cuando llegó al pequeño subtitulo que hablaba sobre veelas, notó dos cosas, la primera que la ilustración de una veela (la cuál pretendía demostrar la belleza de su especie en su forma antropomórfica) no les hacía justicia; la segunda y más importante, el subtitulo estaba subrayado a mano así como varias partes del texto, con un par de anotaciones al margen un poco curiosas.

-Aquelarre francés... rubio.- leyó la apretada letra a un costado, arqueando una ceja a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos con sospecha.

Casi se le cae el libro de las manos cuando sintió la pata del gato sobre su rodilla, y apartó el libro para mirarlo, a lo que el animal maulló, mirando desde ella hacia la puerta.

Alguien se acercaba por el pasillo, podía escuchar las voces animadas hablando.

-¡Merde!- siseó, cerrando el libro para devolverlo a su lugar, dejándolo tal cuál estaba antes.

Un minuto después, Hermione entraba al camerino, seguida por otra hombre de pelo negro y brillantes ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas.

-Delacour.- habló la castaña, en un intento de llamar la atención de Fleur, que se había echado sobre el catre fingiendo dormir.

-¿Sí, Granger?- contestó con naturalidad la rubia, abriendo los ojos para mirarlos.

-Déjame presentarte a un amigo, él es Harry Potter.- anunció la pirata señalando al hombre a su lado.

Harry le dio una sonrisa amable, saludándola a su vez. Estaba vestido casi igual que los demás, de no ser por el gran saco en sus hombros, de un profundo color carmesí con detalles en oro. Bueno, él parecía una persona mucho más decente que los otros dos, pero las apariencias engañan, pensó la francesa.

Fleur decidió que lo mejor sería tomar asiento, y se acomodó en el borde del catre, en tanto Harry se sentó en la silla tras una breve discusión con Hermione que se negaba a tomar el lugar, prefiriendo quedarse de pie, apoyada contra la pared contraria.

-'Mione me dijo que no está muy feliz con la situación.- habló con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a Fleur con sus modales.

-Honestamente, señor Potter, ¿Quién podría estar feliz siendo un prisionero?- dijo con solemnidad, y el hombre asintió en acuerdo.

Hermione dejó escapar un resoplido, pero la francesa la ignoró.

-Ha estado usted en el barco equivocado, en el momento equivocado.- ofreció con un encogimiento de hombros el ojiverde.

Fleur apretó los labios, sin querer ampliar aquella declaración.

-¿Es correcto adivinar que ésta no es una simple visita de cortesía?- intentó, queriendo llegar al grano de la conversación.

Harry suspiró, echándose hacia atrás sobre la silla con una expresión más seria.

-Es correcto. 'Mione me dijo que se había negado a cooperar...

-Simplemente me he negado a decirle los asuntos privados del negocio de mi familia a piratas, sin ofender, señor Potter.

Hermione volvió a resoplar, y Fleur esta vez no lo dejó pasar.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- inquirió directamente y la castaña le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

-¿Señor Potter? ¿Cuándo me llamaste señorita Granger?- retrucó Hermione, con una mueca.

El pelinegro miró a su amiga con una ceja arqueada e incluso una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, Harry nunca me encadenó, y ciertamente en una conversación de cinco minutos me ha tratado con más respeto de lo que tú en...

-¡¿Respeto?! ¡No puedo creer que estés pidiendo respeto cuando...- interrumpió Hermione avanzando un paso hacia Fleur.

-Bien, bien, señoritas, por favor, mantengamos la calma.- intervino Harry levantando las manos en son de paz.

Ambas se miraron por unos tensos segundos más, hasta que Fleur apartó la mirada hacia el hombre.

-Debe usted entender, no se trata de un asunto contra su familia. La Orden sólo interviene contra Riddle. Desafortunadamente, usted viajaba en uno de sus barcos y sabemos que no se trataba de un simple viaje de placer.- argumentó entonces el ojiverde, regresando a la cuestión.

-Aún así, las cuestiones de nuestra familia no los incumben. Y no sé cuál es su razón para actuar en contra de Riddle, él es sólo un posible socio comercial para nosotros...- habló con más serenidad la francesa, siendo tan franca como era posible.

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció, y dejó escapar un suspiro.-Riddle no es una buena persona, usted debería saberlo. Aunque comprendo que no le generemos confianza... como he dicho, se ha tratado de una desafortunada coincidencia.

Sin más, el hombre se incorporó, intercambiando un par de miradas con Hermione que finalmente asintió. Pero antes de que Harry traspasara la puerta, la castaña habló.

-Por favor, Harry, llévatela, no creo que pueda soportarla mucho más.- pidió para desconcierto de la rubia, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos desde su lugar.

¿Cómo se atrevía...? pensó indignada.

Sin embargo, Harry negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

-Ginny me mataría. Y sabes que no falta mucho viaje.- contestó para intentar calmar a su amiga, dándole un suave apretón en el hombro.

Fleur esperó que el hombre se fuera antes de hablar.

-No creo que yo pueda soportarte mucho más a ti hasta que lleguemos hacia donde sea que estemos viajando en este maldito barco.- dijo sin poder contenerse.

Hermione giró a mirarla con una expresión apática, pero si siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la palabra. Finalmente, regresó hacia su escritorio, parpadeando confusamente cuando arrastró sus dedos sobre las solapas de los libros en la estantería.

-¿Estuviste revisando?- inquirió entonces, mirándola acusadoramente.

La francesa se encogió de hombros, sin dejarse intimidar.

-Estaba aburrida.

-Eso no te da derecho a revisar mis libros.

-¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Qué hay de terrible en que lea tus libros?- rebatió con toda su entereza, inflando el pecho al agregar:-Además de tu extraño seguimiento sobre las veelas, quiero decir, con la cantidad de anotaciones que hay en ese libro no sería de extrañas que tú tuvieras alguna obsesión con las sirenas y no al revés. ¿Ahora sientes deseos de revolcarte con una veela?

Bien. Quizá lo último había estado de más y Fleur reconoció haber derrapado al ver la expresión furiosa de la otra mujer.

-¡Puedo nombrarte una decena de hombres en este barco que sí se revolcarían con una veela como tú, a pesar de que seas tan irritante! Ellos sólo te pondrían un trapo en la boca y a la mierda.- exclamó duramente.

Fleur se encogió un poco, sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar en aquello. Pero Hermione parecía no haber calmado toda su furia.

-Pero ese no es problema, ya que no tendrás el honor de compartir cama con nadie más que conmigo.- dijo entonces en tono concluyente la pirata, sonriendo sardónicamente.

Fleur parpadeó hacia ella, sin saber qué tan en serio tomarse aquello.

Hermione resopló entonces por tercera vez, girando los ojos al señalar el catre donde estaba sentada la francesa.

-Y hablo sólo de compartir la cama, ¿O ves otra aquí? No hay nada que pueda transfigurar y a menos que quieras dormir en el suelo, tendrás que adaptarte.

Fleur suspiró más aliviada, pero se mordió el labio al pensar en aquello.

-¿Me encadenarás otra vez?

Hermione la miró unos segundos sin decir nada, finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Ya sabes que es estúpido intentar huir, y además tengo el sueño ligero.

La rubia asintió, interiormente feliz de no volver a tal incomodidad.

-Está bien, compartiremos la cama.

Era increíble cómo la maldita pirata se encargaba de llevarse la victoria. Así que Fleur debía pensar rápido y con claridad si quería ganar la guerra.

Pero por el momento, se contentaría con aquella tregua.

* * *

** Hasta acá por hoy! bueno, creo que será bueno para muchxs ver que hay gente decente en el barco ;) adoro la amistad de Harry y Mione!**

** Por qué Hermione estará interesada en las veelas? quién quiso entrar? y todas esas preguntas... la sabremos... después. Si lo digo ahora arruino el fic. duh. jajajaja**

** Espero que les haya gustado, y me encantaría leer lo que piensan ;) (vamos que así me inspiro para hacer capítulos más largos)**

** Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	3. El canto de una veela

**HOOOOLAAAA! buenos días! tengo que decir que este no es el fanfic que debería actualizar, pero ya que me han llevado la pc donde tenía el archivo del otro y este lo tenia en un pendrive, bueno, tocó.**

** Gracias, muchas gracias, a las personas que me han hecho muy feliz dejando sus reviews :) y a los que estxn siguiendo la historia e incluso le dieron sus favoritos :D**

** Voy a responder "intentando" ser breve...**

**Guest: gracias :)**

**dianadethemyscira : me encanta que te encante el fic!jajaja pobre Fleur, "humillada" constantemente... Harry es un buen tipo y no querría hacer enojar a Ginny, que tiene carácter fuerte! espero que te guste este cap :) saludos!**

**karean: a mí también me sorprende haber publicado algo nuevo tan rápido! que bueno que mi forma de escribir te resulte atrayente :D intento tener los menores errores posibles, algunos se me chispotean.. en fin, espero te guste el cap!**

**VSATGPFAN88 : DING DING DING! la pegaste! (como se diría en mi país) este cap es POV Hermione, para que sepan lo que pasa en su tozuda cabecita jajaja. Sí, Mione está siendo super buena, pero si te tuvieran encerrada y hubieran arruinado "La Oportunidad de Tu Vida" yo creo que te enfurecerías igual :P jajaja o por lo menos yo sí! saludos y espero que te guste el cap :D**

**kimme: hola! me alegra que te guste la historia y que hayas dejado review :) es super importante para los autores saber lo que piensan los lectores! sí, ambas se van a pelear un buen rato, pero llegaran a entenderse por momentos... por lo menos por ahora, mientras va a avanzando la relación... saludos! espero te guste!**

**jizakura: jajaja Mione siendo una stalker sería demasiado gracioso! no sé por qué pero pienso que sería pésima disimulando ! (ey, esto me da una idea... ejem, pero sigamos). A mí Fleur me da un poco de penita, o tal vez porque soy la autora, no sé, y no me gustaría que me secuestraran! jajaja así que la entiendo, sobre el encanto veela haré algunas aclaraciones al final del cap. saludos!**

**smithback: más adelante sabremos quien quiso entrar ;) y su papel en esta historia! muejeje... sí, habrá sirenas pero no en un horizonte cercano. Me alegra que te gustara el cap y espero que este también :D**

**Nara 375: bueenas! creo que este cap responderá algunas de tus preguntas, haré un apartado pequeño al final del cap para explicar algunas cositas de las veelas en este fic. Pero puedes seguir preguntando ;) espero te guste el cap!**

**Allen-walker: Holaaa! y sí! yo quiero contestar sus preguntas pero creo que lo mejor va a ser que lean la historia y no que yo lo arruine! jajaja me alegra te haya gustado, besoss y saludoss! :D**

**Samantha: bueno, pero al final sí dejaste review y eso es genial :) en mi mente, las cosas por las que ha pasado Mione la han hecho un poco... más atrevida, pero sabremos de su pasado más adelante! (y perdón, pero me dio mucha gracia que se te haya mandado el review solo! jajajaja) saludosss!**

**Cecis-drkpotter : me alegraaa que te gusteee y que te parezca bien llevado :) eso es importante, aunque tengo que decir que habrá algunas cosas que "descoloquen" a todxs, pero prometo que se explicará en la historia n.n saludos!**

** Ahora sí... lista la tripulación?**

* * *

** Capítulo III.** El canto de una veela

Si no fuera porque, gracias al último par de años, había aprendido a fingir mejor de lo que era realmente sano, Hermione estaba segura de que no podría aparentar que su cuerpo totalmente tenso estaba descansando tranquilamente. Es decir, hasta su respiración era fingidamente profunda. Por otro lado, la veela, que por falta de espacio estaba rozaba su espalda contra ella, parecía no tener grandes problemas en conciliar el sueño.

Es decir, Hermione había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para alterar el catre de forma que fuera más cómodo, había escondido su varita dentro de la almohada, instalado en lo más lejos que le permitía la pared de madera, y no había vuelto a mirar a la francesa, que se unió a ella debajo de la manta un tortuoso minuto después, murmurando un "buenas noches". Sin poder evitarlo, odió profundamente la forma en la que su delicada voz pronunció aquello, en un tono grave y tan asquerosamente francés, que envió un estremecimiento a todo el cuerpo de la inglesa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder resistir aquello. Antes, en su encuentro con seres mágicos, no había tenido mayores problemas para resistir cualquiera sean los encantos o efectos que podrían hacer en humanos como ella. Pero tampoco había tenido que soportar tanto tiempo en un lugar tan reducido con uno, y aunque la sangre veela estuviera diluida en este caso, eso no hacía menos potente sus efectos.

Y Hermione tenía que cuirdarla porque no era seguro que se quedara sola en los malditos calabozos, así que como única mujer de la tripulación, se había ganado compañera inesperada de habitación. En realidad, Harry se lo pidió porque sabía que podía confiar en que no le haría nada a la prisionera de lujo y rápidamente habían urdido aquel plan para no levantar demasiadas sospechas. Es decir, era hasta comprensible que la tomara como botín, si era conocido por toda la tripulación que Hermione prefería la compañía femenina.

-...Si son todos unos cerdos.- murmuró con hastío, mientras miraba fijamente las muescas de la madera en la oscuridad.

-¿Dijiste algo?

Hermione se paralizó nuevamente, dudando si debía responder o no, pero prefirió guardar silencio e ignorar a la hermosa mujer que dormía al otro lado.

Por que sí, Fleur era probablemente el ser más hermoso que se había cruzado en su camino. Tenía los pómulos altos, los ojos suaves bordeados de pestañas gruesas y naturalmente rizadas, los labios rellenos y una nariz graciosa en armonía con el resto de su rostro. Y como si fuera poco, su cuerpo era grácil, femenino y completamente tentador.

Pero no, ella no era como los demás. En toda su vida y desde que había asumido su sexualidad, jamás debió forzar ni pagar a ninguna mujer. E incluso, se daba el lujo de rechazar a muchas de las que se le ofrecían. Hermione era una mujer que sabía a qué clases de mujeres quería en su cama, y sabía muy bien cómo controlar sus bajos instintos.

Y no cedería ante la coquetería y seducción veela. No. Hermione tenía muy en claro que Fleur Delacour no era el tipo de mujeres que se podía llevar a la cama y olvidarse de su existencia a la mañana siguiente...

Era más probable que la veela la persiguiera por cielo y tierra luego, una vez que asumiera con quién se había _revolcado_. Hablando de eso, ¿Era consciente Fleur de las malditas hormonas que estaba desperdigando y cómo afectaban a Hermione?

Mierda, probablemente se lo echaría en cara y la amenazaría si no fuera porque la francesa muy obviamente no estaba muy en sintonía con su ser sexual, a juzgar por la forma en la que se había sonrojado cuando la provocó.

-¿Hermione?- Fleur insistió en un susurro demasiado cercano para el gusto de la castaña.

Y como si fuera poco, la mano suave y cálida de la mujer se posó en el brazo desnudo de Hermione, que saltó de su lugar completamente perturbada.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo toscamente, intentando alejarse del tacto que le había provocado un agradable estremecimiento.

Fleur la miró frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente molesta por su respuesta. Pero Hermione no podía ayudarse a sí misma ante la visión de aquella mujer... El rubio cabello suelto le enmarcaba el rostro, e incluso un pequeño mechón caía por su frente provocando que quisiera estirar la mano para quitarlo de en medio y pudiera ver aquellas piscinas azules sin interrupciones. Como si fuera poco, ni siquiera el juego de sombras en la oscuridad le quitaban atractivo, al contrario, la hacían parecer una belleza llena de misterio y peligro.

-Nada, parecía que estabas teniendo un mal sueño, estabas tensa y removiéndote y pensé que...- comenzó dudosa la francesa, para finalmente pestañear fuera de los ojos de Hermione.-Nada, no importa.

La castaña casi la animó a continuar, pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo y no poner a prueba su temple. Finalmente, Fleur se dio la vuelta y la inglesa se quedó mirando su espalda unos segundos, memorizando la curva suave de su cintura y su cabello rubio desperdigado sobre la sábana.

Suspirando, se giró para volver a dormir, o al menos a fingir que dormía.

* * *

No estaba funcionando. Una semana después, con por lo menos una semana y media más hasta algún puerto seguro, Hermione estaba durmiendo muy poco y eso se reflejaba en su humor diario.

-¿Mione? ¿Me estás escuchando?- dijo suavemente Harry, de pie delante de la gran mesa donde estaban extendidos los mapas de navegación.

La aludida cabeceó hacia su amigo, que estaba de pie al otro lado de la mesa, mientras que ella estaba en una silla, con los codos sobre la mesa y el mentón apoyado en sus manos.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero esas rutas marítimas son poco concurridas porque... porque hay piratas.- dijo con tono cansado, señalando distraídamente el mapa.

-Por eso mismo iremos por ahí, para evitar encuentros indeseados.- dijo resuelto el joven ojiverde, que había sido nombrado capitán del barco en esta ocasión de la mano de nadie menos que Sirius Black.

Hermione no dudaba de sus capacidades y el tío de Harry, probablemente, tampoco, pero la había nombrado como co capitana a ella con la idea de que dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una, y la castaña tenía una cabeza muy capaz.

-Entonces por allí nos dirigiremos, pero dado nuestro objetivo, eso nos retrasará un poco.- continuó Harry, con una sonrisa de disculpas.

La pirata sabía a lo que se refería con ese gesto. Apenas si podía estar dentro de su camerino, porque la presencia de Fleur la abrumaba; así que intentaba permanecer allí lo menos posible, sin descuidar cualquier posible necesidad que la mujer tuviera, pero sin quedarse por demasiado tiempo, de hecho, había trasladado sus pergaminos y plumas allí mismo, para minimizar cualquier riesgo. Regresaba sólo para dormir, lo que ya representaba una gran tortura, porque era cuando inevitablemente estarían más cerca.

Maldijo su suerte de no poder apropiarse algunos de los colchones que había en el barco asaltado, porque el costo para convencer a sus compañeros de quedarse con Delacour había sido muy alto, en gran parte porque la mayoría de ellos no querían ceder.

-Mione, realmente lo siento. De todas formas, creo que deberías tomar una siesta, me encargaré de esto, puedes confiar en mí.- dijo entonces el pelinegro, apretándole el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-¿Sabes toda la frustración sexual que he acumulado esta semana, Harry?- murmuró con un humor de perros, mirando a su amigo con el ceño muy fruncido.

Él sólo se rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy lejos de Ginny.

-Oh, no, no lo entiendes. Ginny no está aquí sólo para que no puedas tocarla.- discutió con sorna la castaña, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos y pasándose los dedos nerviosamente por el cabello.

-'Mione, sabes... en realidad... Fleur no está siendo de gran ayuda... por mucho que me caiga bien...- comenzó a divagar torpemente Harry, sentándose en la silla libre frente a su amiga.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, mirando con una ceja arqueada al hombre.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir...?

Harry suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mira, esta restricción que te has impuesto en realidad no existe, nadie dijo que no podías tener intimidad con Fleur si lo deseabas, está con nosotros para proveernos información...- comenzó delicadamente el pelinegro, pero Hermione entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

-¿Estás diciendo que acepte la sugerencia de Black...?

El hombre se rascó la cabeza, evidentemente incómodo con la situación.

Cuando se habían comunicado con Sirius hacia algunos días, el hombre se había atrevido a decir que si Fleur no cooperaba de la forma tradicional y no querían hacerlo mediante la violencia, bien podía Hermione utilizar sus "dotes de seducción" (algo que le sonó totalmente bizarro) y darle otro enfoque para probar suerte. Después de todo, la mujer era hermosa y Sirius estaba seguro que no era algo de lo que Hermione se lamentaría.

Es decir, le había dicho que se revolcara con la veela y la convenciese quizás en medio de la salvaje pasión de develarle los planes que unían a su familia con Riddle. Pero Fleur no era idiota, y Hermione no era ciertamente alguien que coleccionaba mujeres y muescas en la cama como sí podría decirse de Sirius.

-Jamás te lo pediría si... pero lo cierto es que Fleur no coopera y nosotros no vamos a torturarla...- dijo Harry con seriedad, suspirando antes de continuar:-Y eso es algo que podría ser muy útil, podría brindarnos un flanco para golpear a Riddle con fuerza.

-Harry, la mejor forma de encargarnos de Riddle es ir y matarlo con nuestras propias manos. Y ni eso nos asegura que nos deshagamos de él.- gruñó en respuesta Hermione, poniéndose de pie para irse, comenzando a irritarse por aquella conversación.

El pelinegro no dijo nada más, probablemente reflexionando sobre la cuestión y Hermione escapó de allí rápidamente, moviéndose por el barco de forma automática e ignorando a muchos en su camino, aunque la gran mayoría había captado sus ánimos y la dejaban en paz...

Sobretodo después de que Ron se había atrevido a sugerir que quizás era porque la veela no estaba "cooperando" debidamente con los deseos de Hermione. El hechizo aturdidor que lo había hecho estrellarse contra los sacos de patatas dejó en claro que la inglesa no soportaría aquellos comentarios. Pero la tripulación se trasladó a creer que su falta de sueño y mal humor eran por un exceso de sexo. Como si la veela la hubiera vuelto adicta.

Lo ridículamente gracioso de la situación es que el pelirrojo estaba más cerca de la verdad que los demás. Salvo que no era la falta de cooperación en ese sentido lo que complicaba todo... aunque sí, Hermione estaba tremendamente frustrada en el plano sexual.

Entró en el camerino completamente ida en sus pensamientos y cerró la puerta de una patada, asustando a Fleur que se encontraba leyendo sentada frente al escritorio uno de los libros (no importaba cuánto insistiera Hermione que no tocara su colección).

Y sin decir más, Hermione se dejó caer sobre el catre, sintiéndose demasiado agotada para pensar en nada. Su cuerpo se relajó inmediatamente, demasiado necesitado de un buen descanso.

Aún así, la pirata era hiper consciente de la mujer a su costado, que cerró el libro de un sólo movimiento y la estaba mirando con ojo clínico.

-No has estado durmiendo bien.- dijo Fleur.

Hermione se hubiera reído con sorna de su comentario si no fuera por el cansancio.

Como no le respondió, y la veela evidentemente tenía ganas de seguir molestándola con su dulce voz, volvió a hablar:

-Mi madre me cantaba canciones cuando no podía dormir, cuando mi hermana menor nació, yo le cantaba a ella...

El cerebro de la castaña tardó unos buenos minutos en procesar aquel comentario y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Fleur.

-¿Te gustaría cantar una canción para mí?

La petición le salió torpe, pero imaginó que así la rubia no se sentiría tan avergonzada. Es decir, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, Hermione descubrió que se moría por escucharla cantar.

Fleur le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y Hermione sintió que su corazón saltaba con fuerza golpeándole las costillas. Expectante, la pirata se acomodó mejor sobre su costado, mirando con los ojos atentos a la rubia, que parpadeó en otra dirección con un poco de vergüenza que le resultó adorable, enseguida, inspiró y cerró los ojos para comenzar a entonar.

La melodía era suave y arrulladora, como una caricia auditiva que calmó poco a poco los nervios de Hermione, quien apenas si podía mirar a la veela a través de sus párpados entreabiertos, apreciando la forma en la que sus labios se movían para pronunciar las notas adecuadas. Luego, Fleur comenzó a cantar en un idioma que le era desconocido, pero que la sumió en un trance, como si todo lo que existiera fuera el sonido de su voz, anestesiándola poco a poco. Hermione apenas podía pensar racionalmente, y todo se redujo a un anhelo creciente que se le estacionó en el medio del pecho, deslizándose paulatinamente hacia su estómago y finalmente en su vientre, palpitando cálidamente.

No supo en qué momento Fleur se había trasladado hasta el catre, pero la suavidad de sus manos cuando le sostenía el rostro le resultaba exquisito, aunque era un consuelo más bien mínimo a comparación del inexplicable vacío que sentía. Suspiró, embelesada por los ojos repentinamente oscurecidos de la francesa, cuyo rostro gravitaba por encima del suyo y su cabello rubio parecía una cortina cayendo a su alrededor. Ella seguía cantando, golpeándole con su aliento los labios, y Hermione no pudo evitar dejar caer la mirada hacia aquella boca tan atrayente.

Si tan sólo pudiera acercarse, cerrar la distancia entre ellas... si tan sólo su cuerpo no se sintiera como de masilla, como si sus músculos estuvieran completamente dormidos y todo lo que pudiera hacer fuera reposar entre los brazos de aquel hermoso ser.

Entonces, como si Fleur hubiera escuchado su suplica, comenzó a descender su rostro hacia el de la pirata, mientras pronunciaba las últimas palabras de la canción, con los ojos entrecerrados y oscuros, ya que el azul cerúleo de sus ojos había desaparecido casi por completo tan sólo dejando una delgada franja. Hermione jadeó, sintiendo el roce de su nariz con la de la veela.

Sólo un centímetro más, daría lo que fuera por besarla.

_¿Lo que fuera?_

La pregunta se filtró en su mente como un hilo delgado, infectando todo con el deseo inhumano.

Entonces, el hechizo se quebró y la temperatura descendió bruscamente.

Fleur ya no estaba a menos de un centímetro de besarla, sino que miraba aterrorizada la pequeña ventana desde donde ya no se filtraba ni una mínima gota de luz.

-Hermione.- murmuró alterada, y su aliento se vaporizaba en el aire incomprensiblemente helado.

-¡DEMENTORES! ¡TODOS ALERTA!- alguien bramó desde algún lugar, terminando de sacar de su ensimismamiento a la pirata.

Hermione saltó de su lugar, parpadeando para tratar de ubicarse, mientras que su cuerpo pasaba de la idílica relajación a la tensión y adrenalina. Sin detenerse a pensar, sacó la varita de la bota y se precipitó hacia la puerta.

-Iré contigo.- dijo sorpresivamente la rubia, atrapándola por el antebrazo antes de que pudiera salir.

-No. Quédate aquí, estarás segura.- respondió mirándola por encima del hombro.

¿Qué era lo que Fleur había estado a punto de hacer? Hermione había sentido una conciencia ajena adentrándose en su mente, y todo podía indicar que...

-Dame mi varita y te aseguro que seré de gran ayuda.- afirmó la francesa, apretando el agarre.

Y Hermione apartó su brazo con fuerza, girándose para negar con la cabeza una sola vez. Acto seguido, azotó la puerta al salir y murmuró un rápido hechizo para impedir que cualquiera entrara o saliera de allí.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrió a través del pasillo, soltó de dos en dos los escalones hasta la cubierta, ignorando el frío que le caló hasta los huesos mientras veía el cielo inexplicablemente nublado y oscuro, así como la reciente niebla que se había formado a su alrededor.

El barco estaba completamente rodeado por aquellos seres, que se alzaban en todo su macabro esplendor, como si esperaran el momento justo para atacar.

Hermione sintió el sudor frío que le recorría la nuca y apretó la mandíbula.

-'Mione, ¿Dónde está Fleur?- preguntó Harry, llegando a su lado, pero con la mirada atenta en los dementores.

-En mi camerino, allí estará segura, no pueden entrar.- dijo, aunque no estuviera segura de la resistencia de los hechizos, pero era lo mejor que podía ofrecer.

El pelinegro asintió, aspirando profundamente y levantando su varita.

Alguien chilló aterrado desde algún lugar de la nave.

Como si esa fuera la señal, los dementores se lanzaron al ataque agitando sus terribles capas raídas en el aire.

-¡Expecto Patronum!- gritó Harry, con la varita en ristre y una elegante ciervo se corporizó, saltando con valentía contra uno de los dementores que se acercaba.

Hermione apretó la varita en sus manos, repentinamente nerviosa, mirando atentamente al resto de la tripulación reaccionar como podía. Los hombres se batían a duelo, bramando el hechizo con mayor o menor resultado, pero los malditos seres del infierno seguían apareciendo.

_¿Cómo pueden ser tantos? _pensó aturdida Hermione, pero poco más pudo resolver, ya que un par de dementores se acercaban hacia ella con una muda determinación que helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

-Expecto patronum.- murmuró entonces.

Pero la invocación fue un fiasco, y Hermione se sintió mareada y triste de repente.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? No había tenido problema con ese hechizo antes. Y Harry estaba muy lejos de ella en ese momento, ayudando a uno de los otros marinos que se retorcía lejos de un dementor.

Estaba por volver a intentarlo, cuando notó a uno de los dementores descendiendo con indeseable facilidad escaleras abajo y el pánico la invadió. No podía permitir que se acercaran a Fleur, ella había tomado la responsabilidad de protegerla, y así lo haría. Así que sin dudar, esquivó a los dos seres asquerosos, llegando a grandes zancadas hasta allí y saltando sin dudarlo.

El dementor flotaba a través del pasillo con deliberada lentitud, pero se detuvo al sentir su presencia.

Hermione se preparó, varita en ristre para invocar su patronus.

Y pensó en su recuerdo más feliz, aunque eso significara desenterrar también pérdidas dolorosas...

-¡Expecto patronum!

La nutria nació de su varita, nadando en el aire con gracia e iluminando el oscurecido pasillo directo hacia el oscuro ser, que se retorció con un aullido espectral. Muy pronto, el dementor se había desvanecido hacia quién sabe donde.

Pero las rodillas de Hermione temblaban, demasiado agotada por el esfuerzo y la tensión que agobiaba su estado mental. Intentando enfocar su visión y respirar profundo, se apoyó contra la pared, mientras sentía un extraño chasquido mágico recorrerle desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca.

_Fleur..._ fue todo lo que pudo pensar, se impulsó contra la pared para trotar con sus últimas fuerzas hasta la puerta de su camerino y con un rápido toque de su varita desbloqueó la puerta, empujándola con todo el peso de su cuerpo para poder abrirla. Trastabilló del cansancio y fue a parar justo a los brazos de la rubia, que la estrechó con fuerza, con el rostro increíblemente pálido desvaneciéndose en la visión borrosa de la castaña.

-¿Hermione?

* * *

Fleur arrastró a una inconsciente Hermione hasta el catre, recostándola allí con cuidado de no golpear su cabeza, para comprobar luego sus signos vitales. Dejó escapar un suspiro al comprobar que respiraba y parecía tener un pulso normal, pero el aire todavía estaba enrarecido y se tensó al oír pasos que corrían en su dirección, sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó la varita que la castaña sostenía aún en su mano y la blandió sin dudarlo, sintiendo como una extraña onda de magia iba desde la varita hasta su mano, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta su propio nucleo mágico. Fue una sensación extraña, que no pudo colocar.

Afortunadamente, fue Harry quien llegó hasta la puerta, luciendo realmente agitado, empapado de sudor.

-¿Fleur? ¿Cómo está Hermione?- dijo tan claro como pudo, avanzando hacia ambas brujas en una zancada.

La rubia acomodó la cabeza de la pirata inconsciente sobre su regazo, suspirando con alivio.

-Se ha desmayado del cansancio, pero sus signos vitales están bien.- respondió intentando calmar al hombre, que se arrodilló al costado del cuerpo de su amiga mirándola con gesto preocupado.

Después de unos segundos, finalmente habló.

-Cuida de ella, Fleur, por favor. Todavía hay dementores dando vueltas por aquí y este es el lugar más seguro...- murmuró gravemente Harry, mirando a la francesa con seriedad.

La veela asintió, entretejiendo sus dedos en la melena castaña de aspecto indomable.

-Lo haré. No te preocupes...

Un poco más tranquilo por su respuesta, el mago se incorporó, corriendo fuera de la habitación dándole un último vistazo a ambas antes de azotar la puerta. Todo quedó en un extraño silencio, que era roto sólo por las respiraciones profundas de la castaña.

Fleur se mordió el labio con remordimiento, a sabiendas de que probablemente había tenido que ver con el cansancio de la pirata. Y es que después de ser casi ignorada durante toda una semana, comprendió que su estatus social no la ayudaría a zafar de la situación, decidida a cambiar de táctica, intentó otro enfoque con Hermione.

Por supuesto, no era del todo planeado el terminar sobre ella a punto de besarla.

Por Merlín, ella ni siquiera era consciente de lo mucho que deseaba besarla hasta ese momento, cuando Hermione relajó sus generalmente hoscos gestos para permitir que apreciara el lado más relajado de su personalidad. Y se sonrojó como una idiota al reconocer que la mujer que descansaba en su regazo era desquiciadamente atractiva, dueña de una personalidad fuerte que parecía no tener que demostrar nada a nadie pero aún así desplegando toda su cabezonería sobre lo mucho que sabía, era evidentemente una bruja muy capaz y Fleur estaba segura de que cualquier mujer con un poco de inteligencia desearía algo de su compañía perspicaz.

Nunca fue su intención hacer un recuento de sus atributos. Pero saltaban a la vista, Hermione Granger era una mujer de un aire decidido y peligroso, que podía sacarla de su zona de confort con sólo unas palabras descaradas.

Y Fleur nunca había conocido a nadie así en su vida.

Pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que Hermione era su carcelera privada, como una niñera, que la mantenía encerrada en aquel camerino sin un poco de aire fresco… así que empujó cualquier sentimiento de admiración hacia el fondo de su mente, limitándose a pensar que le devolvería el favor por haber sido atenta, a pesar de todo. Fleur era muy consciente de que podría haber sido arrojada en algún calabozo oscuro y lleno de ratas con la ingrata compañía de los asquerosos marineros de su antigua tripulación.

Suspiró resignada apretando la varita que todavía sostenía en su mano y que se sentía cálida al tacto, casi tanto como la propia. Observó los elegante e intrincados patrones en la madera, pensando en que el objeto iba realmente muy bien con su dueña, aunque eso no explicara por qué se sentía tan cómoda sosteniéndola. Brevemente se preguntó si podría utilizarla, si aquella era su tabla de salvación para escapar de aquel barco.

Al final, sopesó las pocas posibilidades de derrotar a toda una tripulación con una varita que no renunciaría a su dueña así como así y teniendo muy presente que los dementores debían estar no muy lejos de allí. También estaba el pequeño detalle de que se sentía un poco (mínimamente, se dijo) ingrata; es decir, la preocupación en el rostro de la castaña cuando había entrado al camerino era probablemente lo más expresivo que había llevado a verle, dejando de lado algunas ocasiones donde la había hecho enfurecer.

Se mordió el labio, fijando la mirada en el rostro ahora apacible de Hermione, que respiraba profundamente y era ajena a las diatribas mentales de la rubia. Se preguntó qué haría ella en su lugar, sólo para terminar resoplando con sorna por lo ridículo que sonaba.

Hermione era una pirata, y sobretodo una mujer audaz y decidida, ella ya hubiera derrotado a la mitad de los hombres y estaría escapándose en un bote en ese mismo momento. Pero fuera del elegante círculo de duelo de París, Fleur no había estado en una batalla real, y aunque no dudaba de su capacidad como duelista, aquí las reglas serían muy diferentes… nada le aseguraba que algún idiota le lanzara alguna maldición prohibida sin siquiera dudarlo.

Entonces, regresó al mismo punto en el que se encontraba antes, viendo reducidas sus posibilidades de ser libres nuevamente a fantasías. Y exhausta, colocó la almohada detrás de su espalda para estar más cómoda, mirando con expresión pensativa a Hermione, con una sonrisa ausente al pensar en la rara inversión de roles. Después de todo, ella podría atar a la pirata al catre por lo menos para sentir la satisfacción de la venganza y hacerla rabiar un rato…

Pero eso sólo llevaría a que la mujer se enfureciera con ella otra vez y probablemente la ignorara aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Y Fleur extrañaba el contacto humano aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, llevó uno de sus dedos a la mejilla de la castaña que estaba un poco sucia por el sudor y el polvo, deslizando una pequeña caricia hasta la barbilla y hacia la mandíbula, sorprendiéndose gratamente al sentir la piel suave bajo sus dedos, limpiando el polvo en su camino. Como respuesta, Hermione pareció estremecerse, y dejó escapar un suspiro entreabriendo los labios.

Cediendo a la tentación, trazó con la yema de sus dedos los labios aún más suaves de la mujer pirata, sintiendo la humedad de su aliento golpearle con cada exhalación. Y en el fondo de su mente, sintió el deseo hambriento pulsando cada vez con mayor insistencia.

Fleur lo sabía, reconoció muy a su pesar el deseo de su herencia mágica instándola a avanzar, tal como le había estado sucediendo las últimas noches cada vez que ambas se rozaban accidentalmente al dormir, aunque fuera a través de las delgadas ropas que usaban… Pero ahora, Fleur podía sentir la piel tibia contra sus dedos y ardía en deseos de hacer algo más.

Finalmente cedió al impulso, descendiendo su rostro hacia el de Hermione sin titubear, aplastando sus labios juntos, casi ronroneando vergonzosamente en el beso. Sus manos se trasladaron enseguida hacia las mejillas de la castaña, acariciando con reverencia, como si intentara grabar la suavidad de la piel bronceada en la palma de sus manos. Sintiéndose estremecer bajo el mágico impulso, atrapó delicadamente el labio inferior entre sus dientes, apretando apenas para luego soltarlo y recorrerlo con la punta de su lengua.

La pirata jadeó, entreabriendo los ojos soñolientos y confundidos.

-Descansa, Hermione. Lo necesitas.- murmuró con suavidad, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares y alejándose sólo unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione apenas si parpadeó, mirándola un par de segundos antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez, cayendo nuevamente en un pacífico sueño. Y no sin antes dejar un casto beso en sus labios, sólo para satisfacer un poco su anhelo, Fleur se alejó nuevamente, recostándose otra vez y se dejó llevar por su propio cansancio hacia el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

** Y? alguien se lo imaginaba ya, no? Pobre pobre Mione...**

** Alguien se imagina Por Qué le afecta tanto?**

** Es necesario que diga que la cuestión de los "compañeros veelas" (este lindo recurso tan característico de esta pareja) sí va a tener peso en la historia. El tema es que, como ya se dio cuenta Mione, Fleur en realidad no está muy en contacto con ese lado de su naturaleza, sabremos el por qué a medida que progrese la historia. Y a diferencia de otras historias que escribí, en esta No tendrá la posibilidad (por lo menos inmediata) de contactar con su familia para sacarse las dudas. Así que va a ser un poco pedregoso, y las pobres muchachas no van a entender muy bien lo que les pasa.**

** (creo que eso quiere decir que habrá un montón de histeria de por medio jajaja)**

** Pero Hermione, que ya han visto está curiosa sobre las veelas, querrá todas las respuestas.**

** Espero no haber dicho demasiado. Lo cierto es que el próximo capítulo ya está escrito, así que depende como venga este podría estar publicándolo en breve (pero tengo el deber moral de actualizar los otros)**

** Me encantaría saber qué piensan ustedes :) saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	4. Estrellarse en la tentación

**Hola! este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores... y es como un patada fuerte en los sucesos de la historia, también espero que estén contentxs con los nuevos personajes que intervienen ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas tan tan hermosas que dejaron sus reviews! me hacen feliz!**

**Celestana : yohou! brindeeemos! jajaja me alegra que te guste! aquí la continuación! :D**

**Flokita : Hermione _tenía_ un autocontrol increíble, ehm, digo, lee el capítulo! jajaja me alegra que te guste la historia y espero te guste este cap también! saludoss!**

**VSATGPFAN88 : bueno, puedes poner la canción ahora para leer el capítulo! jajaja tengo que decir que Fleur no es ninguna tontuela, y que hizo bien en aprovechar la chanche! (quién no lo haría?) jajaja, pero ya sabes, veelas, nunca se quedan sólo con eso... ;) **

**Smithback: muchas-muchas-muchas-gracias! :D jajaja espero te guste este también!**

**Nara375: bueeenas! algunas cosas se aclaran, otras serán aún más confusas! (como la relación entre ambas jojo), mi idea es (o al menos lo que quiero resaltar) una atracción mutua prácticamente insoportable, como una presa a punto de ceder... y sólo le faltan unas pocas gotas ;). El asunto de los dementores lo resolveremos más adelante, hay que recordar que hay un mundo fuera que sigue girando y una situación en realidad nada segura en la que están metidas... gracias a vos por leer! hasta pronto, espero!**

**michiru89: hola! muchísimas gracias! hago un esfuerzo para que los diálogos resulten entretenidos y coherentes, creo que con las ideas que tengo si no lo expreso bien quizá lo arruino, y espero te guste este cap! gracias por leer :)**

**jizakura : me alegra que te guste! :D como dije un poquito más arriba, los dementores pueden o no tener que ver con el canto de la veela, pero es una especie de llamado de atención, el mundo no es un lugar seguro y hay que protegerse ;) espero te guste este cap! y sí, voy a actualizar ni bien pueda mis otros fics, no te preocupes que por más que me tarde no los abandonaré! (disculpas por eso u.u)**

**MalexAlex: me encanta que te encante! la personalidad de Hermione decidida no cambiará, pero ella es en el fondo una persona insegura en el fondo, pero con una valentía enorme! ;) todo una leona! a mi Fleur siempre me pareció femenina, pero terriblemente seductora y decidida también! así que veremos como se las arreglan entre ellas jajaja!espero te guste :D**

** Último comentario antes del capítulo, la historia está en M por buenas razones, entre ellas el sexo y posiblemente la violencia (no será nada muy gráfico, no viene al caso, pero para que lo vayan sabiendo). **

* * *

**IV. Estrellarse en la tentación**

Cuando Hermione despertó, acomodada como estaba en el regazo de la otra mujer, no podía colocar la forma en la que había llegado hasta allí. Lo último que recordaba era el rostro pálido de Fleur cuando entró en el camerino…

Lo que no explicaba la extraña sensación, como un hormigueo sobre sus labios, combinado con el incomprensible deseo de permanecer allí, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de la rubia y los dedos largos de ella enredados en su melena de intrincados rulos castaños. Y aquello fue lo que más la asustó, sintiendo que había una pieza restante de información que no podía recordar.

Se incorporó bruscamente, siendo asaltada por una fuerte punzada en su cabeza y gruñendo con los dientes apretados por el dolor.

-Hermione, tienes que descansar, tu cuerpo todavía no se ha recuperado…- escuchó decir a la francesa y se congeló al sentir sus manos en los hombros, intentando empujarla de regreso.

-N-no.- dijo torpemente, negándose a mirarla al rostro, temiendo que si lo hacía terminaría por ceder.-Necesito un poco de vino, tengo la garganta seca.

Y antes de que Fleur pudiera decir nada, a costas de aquella horrible migraña, Hermione se incorporó lo más rápido posible, saliendo del camerino con el corazón en la boca y la necesidad de huir antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

* * *

Una semana después, Hermione estaba completamente incómoda con la situación.

Una extraña secuencia de imágenes en su mente no la dejaban en paz y le traían la sensación de un beso fantasma hormigueando en sus labios.

También estaba la forma extraña en que Fleur la miraba y su falta de animosidad contra ella. La veela permanecía inusualmente callada, sólo dedicándole largas miradas cargadas de una emoción que Hermione no podía identificar, aunque mantenía una expresión meditabunda y ausente.

Y como su cercanía la ponía demasiado nerviosa, había comenzado a dormir en el suelo sobre las frazadas más gruesas que encontró.

Lo curioso era que la francesa ni siquiera había preguntado el por qué, sólo la había observado pacientemente armar aquella improvisada cama, luego, se giró sobre su espalda y lo último que escuchó de ella fue un profundo suspiro. Casi había abandonado la idea, realmente tentada a arrojarse sobre el catre y dormir a su lado, pero se asustó tanto de aquella inesperada necesidad que fue suficiente como para regresarla a la realidad.

Además, no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquel sueño extraño de haberla besado era real o sólo una fantasía.

Así que estuvo inmensamente agradecida cuando Sirius les ordenó que se detuvieran en una pequeña bahía donde otro de los capitanes de la Orden había establecido su residencia momentánea. El desembarco fue rápido, y Fleur pareció estar realmente agradecida con la idea de salir de allí, aunque debieron esperar a los últimos botes, porque Hermione quería exponerla lo menos posible al menos por ese trecho; en tierra, ya vería como se las arreglarían.

Harry, Lupin y Tonks las esperaban en la costa. El pelinegro se adelantó para ayudar a Fleur a salir del bote de remos, pero Hermione estaba demasiado impaciente y saltó al agua sin mayores ceremonias, caminando hacia la pareja con ansias de conversar con ellos.

Nymphadora la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, mismo que Lupin, y Hermione sonrió a la feliz pareja, que eran la extraña prueba de que el amor todavía existía en un mundo tan lleno de miseria y falsedad. Y aunque nunca lo admitiera, en el fondo de su alma, sentía un poco de envidia de ambos a pesar de su propia reticencia a encontrar algo así. Era demasiado peligroso, y ella, no confiaba en sí misma para saber cuidar de una pareja como lo hacían sus dos amigos.

-Te ves como si una manada de centauros te hubieran arrollado, 'Mione.- observó Tonks con una sonrisa divertida, a lo que Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos.

-Pero no te preocupes, tenemos una buena cama matrimonial para que se instalen tú y tu nueva amiga…- siguió Lupin con complicidad.

La castaña estuvo a punto de protestar, pero notó que unos cuantos de sus compañeros seguían merodeando cerca y obligatoriamente debía mantener la fachada, así que se limitó a asentir con un gesto ausente buscando con la mirada a Fleur, que en ese momento llegaba del brazo de Harry.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Delacour.- habló el mayor de los hombres, dándole una sonrisa amable a la francesa.

-Así es, ¿Puedo saber sus nombres?- respondió con la misma amabilidad Fleur, haciendo gala de su educación.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin y ella es mi esposa Tonks.- presentó Lupin, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su menuda esposa.

-Por supuesto que el nombre que me dieron mis padres no es Tonks, pero será mejor que me llames así.- dijo animadamente ofreciéndole la mano a Fleur.

La rubia lo dudó por unos segundos, ya que en realidad no era la etiqueta que conocía, pero finalmente estrechó la mano de Tonks con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y ahora síganme, les mostraré a ti y a Hermione su habitación. Sabes, estoy impresionada, ninguna mujer antes ha podido mantener la atención de Hermione por mucho tiempo…- dijo la menuda mujer de cabello rosa.

La castaña tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultar a su amiga, y rogó internamente que a Fleur no se le ocurriera desmentir aquello, pero para su sorpresa, la rubia sólo se sonrojó, dejando escapar una pequeña risita. Envalentonada, y porque captó a Seamus no muy lejos de ellas mirándola con ojos clínico, tomó a Fleur de la cintura para pegarla a ella, mientras fingía una sonrisa altanera y confiada.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Conectamos muy bien en la cama.- dijo con una seguridad que realmente no sentía.

Fleur se sonrojó aún más, dirigiéndole una mirada sorprendida y Tonks se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Hermione sólo pudo pensar en que aquella imagen de la veela sonrojada era demasiado deliciosa como para no caer en la tentación de provocarla más seguido.

* * *

-¿Realmente?- inquirió Fleur, una vez que se quedaron solas en la habitación.

Hermione se giró a mirarla fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba, todavía sentada en el borde de la bañera con la que contaba la habitación, además de la cama matrimonial que se veía mil veces más acogedora que el duro suelo en el que había estado durmiendo.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Era necesario que dijeras esa estupidez de que conectamos muy bien en la cama?- le reclamó con una inesperada amargura la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

La pirata se encogió de hombros, intentando parece indiferente.

-Era necesario.

Fleur resopló indignada y se acercó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia la calle con expresión pensativa, y a Hermione siempre le causaba mucha curiosidad aquella extraña faceta de la francesa, puesto que todavía tenía su imagen quejosa de los primeros días. Brevemente, recordó su expresión concentrada cuando tenía uno de sus libros entre las manos, y la forma elegante en que pasaba de hoja, sosteniéndolas entre los dedos con cuidado, sentada en una buena postura que poco se parecía a la forma infantil en que Hermione solía acurrucarse en las sillas cuando leía.

-¿Todos creen que...- comenzó lentamente la rubia, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras.-...creen que tenemos sexo, verdad?

La castaña se hubiera reído de la forma en que la mujer de la clase alta francesa parecía indignarse de la idea, pero sospechó que aquello sólo le traería problemas.

-Te he dicho mil veces que son unos cerdos, en su cabeza sólo cabe que te tengo conmigo para eso.- explicó ocultando su propia furia ante aquella idea.-No todos en realidad, hay algunas personas decentes...- agregó luego, con un poco de pesar.

Fleur asintió, con la mirada perdida y la castaña ya no se preocupó por simular que no le estaba prestando atención, disfrutando demasiado de la visión.

-¿Y para qué me tienes aquí contigo, si no es por eso?- preguntó entonces, levantando los ojos azules cerúleos hacia Hermione, que casi se olvida de respirar.

A la pirata le hubiera gustado decir que era para protegerla, porque no permitiría que le hicieran daño a pesar de que Fleur no apreciara aquello, pero sabía que eso la expondría demasiado. En su lugar, le dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres Fleur Delacour, hija de un importante comerciante y mago de la clase alta mágica parisina. Y como si fuera poco, su emisaria, es evidente que _vales_.- dijo como si fuera obvio, pronunciando la última palabra con intención.

La rubia frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Y Hermione casi quiso que le gritara, que le diera una maldita razón para detestarla, quería una maldita excusa para salir de aquella habitación y huir de su intoxicante presencia.

Tal vez sólo necesitaba algo para tomar. Un poco de vino, ron, lo que fuera...

-Sabes, Lupin ha recibido un cargamento de bebidas de un barco que han asaltado hace poco...- comenzó tentativamente, y Fleur arqueó una ceja inquisitiva que la animó a continuar:-Podríamos ir a tomar algo a la taberna, si te apetece.

Por un segundo creyó que la rubia le diría que no, pero para su buena o mala suerte, se limitó a asentir.

-Harry y Tonks deben estar allí, no se perderían la oportunidad de degustar algo bueno por una vez...- comentó intentando aligerar el ambiente, pero Fleur continuó extrañamente silenciosa.

_Va a matarme si sigue así..._ pensó la pirata, un poco afectada por la tristeza que transmitían los orbes azules.

Pues bien, el mundo no era un lugar bonito y perfecto, ella lo había aprendido por las malas y era hora que la francesa también lo hiciera, después de todo no se libraría de la situación con tanta facilidad.

* * *

Habían ocupado una mesa en una de las esquinas, desde la cual tenían una buena visión del resto de la precaria taberna. Fleur estaba sentada entre Lupin y Harry, que sorbían en tragos módicos sus bebidas, ya que no eran en realidad grandes bebedores; mientras que ella misma y Tonks disfrutaban del vino dulce a grandes tragos.

En cuanto a Fleur, ya era su segunda o tercer jarra de vino, las había contado, pero decidió no decirle nada a la rubia sobre su consumo alcohólico, después de todo, ella había llegado a tomar mucho más en algunas noches de las que no recordaba demasiado.

-Iré a buscar más.- dijo Hermione. Aunque le quedaba en la jarra, necesitaba alejarse de la rubia por lo menos para respirar.

Esquivó a su paso una gran cantidad de gente que se acumuló allí esa noche, saludando de tanto en tanto a algún conocido que gritaba su nombre con ebrio entusiasmo. Cuando llegó a la barra, un macizo tablón de madera manchada de diferentes bebidas, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, intentando calmar sus ánimos lo suficiente como para que su corazón dejara de latir desbocado. Algo le decía que eran los efectos a largo plazo de compartir tanto tiempo con la veela, pero en los libros había poca información sobre aquello.

-Pero mira quien está aquí...- una voz ronroneó en su oído, y Hermione apretó la mandíbula, tomando una profunda respiración antes de girarse.

-¿Nancy?- preguntó un poco dudosa, frunciendo el ceño a la otra.

-¡Oh! La pirata Granger recuerda mi nombre, debo decir que me siento halagada.- habló con coquetería la mujer, una pelirroja de grandes pechos que lucía un vestido provocador.

Hermione recordaba brevemente haber compartido alguna noche tórrida con ella, y lo exageradamente ruidosa que era en la cama, aunque era una amante aceptable. Por supuesto, no se había quedado para verla despertar, porque nunca lo hacía y porque debía embarcar a la mañana siguiente.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo, Nancy.- dijo lo más cordial que pudo la castaña, aunque no tenía ganas de hablar en ese momento. Mirando atentamente a la pelirroja, se daba cuenta de que era una mujer atractiva, pero no sentía ningún deseo hacia ella.

Nancy sonrió, y los hoyuelos se marcaron a los costados de su sonrisa.

-Sé que no eres de las que pierden el tiempo con frivolidades, Hermione. Así que iré al grano ¿es cierto lo que se dice?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, llevándose su jarra recién servida a los labios para darle un buen sorbo.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, se dice que has encontrado una veela y que la has tomado como tu botín. La mayoría de los hombres aquí están muertos de celos.- continuó Nancy, con una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro.

Hermione ni siquiera quería saber qué era lo que se pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja, pero lamentablemente no tenía que preguntar para que ésta se lo dijera.

-Y yo no soy celosa, pero me gustaría _conocerla._

El tono asquerosamente libidinoso y descarado con la que insinuó aquello irritó de sobremanera a Hermione. Nunca había hecho un trío, tenía la maldita manía de controlar sus encuentros sexuales, y no le gustaba la idea de compartir o no saber la mano de quién le recorría el cuerpo.

Haciendo gala de su habilidad, Hermione sonrió con soberbia, inclinando la cabeza para morderse el labio, mirando a la mujer como si estuviera pensando profundamente algo. Finalmente, se acercó a su oído, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nancy...- comenzó, sintiendo cómo la mujer se estremecía por su aliento golpeándole la piel.-Lamento decirte que a mí... no me gusta compartir.

Y sin más, dejando a la mujer atónita por el rechazo, se giró para avanzar entre las mesas y los hombres sentados allí, sin mirar a nadie directamente. Encontró a sus amigos conversando animadamente, aunque Fleur no participaba, limitándose a mirar fijamente su jarra, con el ceño fruncido.

-Fleur.- dijo con fuerza para llamarle la atención y la rubia levantó la mirada, aunque su expresión continuó en blanco.-Nos vamos.

Harry giró a mirarlas, con una ceja arqueada, evidentemente curioso del brusco cambio de su amiga, pero Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros y el pelinegro no hizo mayores preguntas.

La rubia suspiró, poniéndose de pie con una gracia inusual para la cantidad de alcohol que habían consumido y Hermione se llevó a la boca un resquejo del pan de la cena, para luego bajarlo con un gran trago de su vino. Ambas caminaron en silencio, y la rubia no se quejó del agarre un poco brusco de la pirata en su cintura, que miraba por sobre sus hombros de forma casi paranoica.

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente en la habitación, la castaña sirvió dos vasos grandes del jarrón de agua que había sobre la única mesa de luz, ofreciéndole uno a Fleur.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la francesa se dignó a hablar.

-¿Quién era?- inquirió, mirándola directamente por primera vez desde que habían salido de la taberna.

Hermione sólo arqueó las cejas como si no entendiera la pregunta.

-La mujer con la que estabas coqueteando en la taberna, la pelirroja. ¿Te gustan las pelirrojas?

Aquella pregunta sí la sorprendió y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nadie que importe. Sólo una mujer.

-Te gustan las pelirrojas y te la llevaste a la cama, ¿verdad? al menos dime que no te contagió de ninguna enfermedad.- murmuró en un tono casi asqueado, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa de luz y dándole la espalda.

Hermione se rió ante aquello.-No, Nancy tiene por lo menos un poco de sentido de la higiene.

-Y con ella sí te acostaste.- reiteró la veela con saña.

La pirata suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros mientras comenzaba a desatar la faja, decidida a no continuar con la conversación.

-Es gracioso, porque todo el mundo allí cree que nosotras vinimos hasta aquí para tener sexo, y ni siquiera te acercas a mí. ¿Dormirás en el suelo otra vez?- siguió Fleur, sonriendo con una petulancia que a Hermione se le hizo fuera de lugar.

-Le ofrezco mis disculpas, señorita Delacour, por no desearla febrilmente.- respondió con burla esta vez, dejando que su temperamento y el alcohol se llevaran lo mejor de sí.

Fleur dejó escapar una risa seca, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No son necesarias, señorita Granger, está claro que usted puede pasar de sirenas y veelas, pero se revuelca con pelirrojas de dudosa reputación.- rebatió con su mejor aire snoob.

Fue el turno de Hermione de reírse, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-Al menos Nancy no es peligrosa.

Fleur frunció el ceño ante aquella observación, apretando las manos en su regazo. Y Hermione creyó que había ganado la discusión, hasta que la vio sonreír nuevamente.

-Quién diría que la afamada pirata Granger es una cobarde.

Aquello la ofendió en lo más profundo de su orgullo y pateó las botas con ira, incorporándose rápidamente para mirar a la francesa.

-No soy una cobarde. Sé escoger mis batallas.

-Eres un fraude. Todos allí afuera creen que eres una diosa del sexo...y jamás te has atrevido a tocarme, Granger.- dijo la rubia, incorporándose para quitar los pantalones de sus piernas, al igual que las botas.

Hermione se hubiera reído de la comparación... si no fuera porque aquella burla la había sacado de las casillas.

-¡Bien! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres!- exclamó furiosa, caminando en dos grandes zancadas hasta la rubia, que por un segundo le dio una mirada escéptica.

Sin más, la empujó contra la cama, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre una de las piernas desnudas de la rubia y sujetándole las muñecas sobre la cabeza, para inclinarse amenazadoramente como si fuera a besarla.

Originalmente, sólo pensaba darle un buen susto.

Pero no contaba con que Fleur se encargara de cerrar el espacio que quedaba, estampando sus labios en un beso furioso.

Cuando pudo entender lo que estaba sucediendo, ya estaba abriendo su boca para empujar su lengua entre los labios de Fleur profundizando el contacto. ¡Por Cirse! tenía un sabor a vino dulce y fruta al que podría hacerse adicta con facilidad, a la vez que sus labios suaves y carnosos la instaban a morderlos y chuparlos con saña.

La escuchó gemir en el beso y sonrió con satisfacción, empujando con su muslo contra la intimidad de la francesa. Para su deleite, Fleur se retorció con un gemido que ahogó en su boca, disparando su cadera fuera del colchón buscando un mayor roce.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres, Delacour?- murmuró con la voz ronca, alejándose lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

La visión no fue lo que esperaba, porque aunque las mejillas pálidas de la francesa ahora estaban sonrojadas y su boca un poco hinchada por la actividad, sus ojos se habían vuelto negros como el ónix y sus rasgos se habían vuelto ligeramente más afilados. Inesperadamente, se sintió estremecer de pies a cabeza cuando una sacudida eléctrica pulsó en su bajo vientre.

Pero no pudo detenerse sobre aquello, porque las manos de Fleur escaparon de su agarre, una de ellas fue a dar a su cabello mientras el otro brazo la estrechó por la cintura y enseguida sus labios volvieron a estrellarse con pasión febril.

Hermione no podía pensar con claridad, sus ojos se cerraron en el contacto, sintiendo que su propia temperatura corporal comenzaba a aumentar, todo en lo que podía pensar era en los dedos de Fleur enredados en sus rulos y la yema de sus dedos presionando su piel a través de la tela, y sus labios... sus labios eran la puerta a la perdición, al igual que su lengua deslizándose contra la propia y el interior cálido de su boca.

Jadeó, recordando que debía respirar, pero sin apartarse de la veela, como si bebiera su aliento con imperiosa necesidad. Temerosa de sí misma, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, demasiado incapaz de dominarse como para hacer frente a la oscurecida mirada de la rubia.

_ Esto nunca me había sucedido..._ pensó débilmente, estremeciéndose al sentir la mano de la rubia viajando por debajo de su ropa, pasando sus uñas ligeramente sobre la piel tersa de su abdomen. _Ella es una veela, Hermione, en qué demonios estabas pensando..._ se recriminó mentalmente, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza al sentir los labios picoteando un camino a través de su mandíbula.

Entonces Fleur chupó el punto exacto de su pulso y un débil quejido escapó de Hermione, que tembló ligeramente, apretando las frazadas con fuerza, intentando mantener el control de sí misma.

Fleur podía no tener experiencia de primera mano en la cuestión, pero no era una mentira la naturaleza sexual de las veelas, y ella parecía estar obrando por puro instinto, naturalmente dirigiéndose hacia los lugares correctos, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia ella, todavía debajo de la pirata, que estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse cuerda.

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que provocas en mí, _chérie_?- la nota baja y sensual en la voz de Fleur provocó otro estremecimiento placentero, pero no podía responder.-Jamás quise hacer _esto_ antes...

La confesión encendió a la castaña, sintiéndose ridículamente halagada por sus palabras. Con una sonrisa en su rostro de la que no era consciente, regresó a los labios de la francesa, besándola lentamente, mientras tiraba del borde de la suelta camisola que llevaba puesta la veela.

La piel nívea y sin defectos que reveló sólo hizo crecer su deseo, relamiéndose los labios al notar los rosados pezones endurecidos que coronaban sus senos, y sin detenerse a pensar, descendió su boca sobre uno, delineando con la punta de su lengua la aureola tibia. Con satisfacción la escuchó gemir su nombre y tirar de sus cabellos con más fuerza; sin detenerse, tomó con su mano el otro pecho y lo masajeó, pellizcando suavemente la protuberancia.

Fleur se retorció bajo su tacto, frotando sus caderas contra el muslo de la castaña, que podía sentir la humedad a través de la fina tela. Chasqueó el pezón en su boca antes de pasar hacia el otro y empujar su pierna contra la intimidad de la rubia, que murmuró su nombre con un sensual acento francés.

Después de deleitarse con los senos suaves y cremosos, prosiguió a besar un camino en su abdomen hasta el hueso de su cadera, mientras acariciaba con adoración sus costados, deteniéndose para sujetarla por los muslos mientras se posicionaba entre las piernas de la veela, que rascaba su cuero cabelludo con las uñas.

Hizo una pausa, respirando pesadamente para mirarla al rostro y sonrió con satisfacción al ver su expresión, con los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos, sonrojada y respirando pesadamente. Hermione jugó con el lazo de la ropa interior, como una muda solicitación, que Fleur concedió al levantar sus caderas para permitir que tirara de la prenda fuera de su cuerpo, cosa que la inglesa hizo con presteza, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Entonces se tomó un momento para admirarla, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos, acariciando con dulzura sus muslos, con su mirada cayendo inevitablemente sobre el sexo descubierto y húmedo de la veela y los finos vellos rubios que lo rodeaban.

-Eres hermosa.- murmuró, dejando un beso suave en el interior de su muslo, haciendo que se estremeciera en anticipación.-Eres hermosa y no soportaría que ninguno de ellos te tocaran.- confesó con un aire grave, pero pronto abandonó aquel pensamiento para concentrarse en besar y acariciar la cara interna de los muslos de Fleur, evitando a propósito el núcleo ya mojado de la rubia.

-¡Hermione!- chilló Fleur, cuando uno de sus besos aterrizó muy cerca, pero sin llegar al lugar necesitado; en reproche, la mujer le clavó las uñas en los hombros y la inglesa sonrió ante el doloroso placer.-Ya basta…

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó maliciosamente, suspirando luego sobre el sexo de la rubia, que volvió a estremecerse.

-¡No! ¡Quiero que me toques…!- casi le gruñó, sosteniendo en su mano parte de la espesa cabellera castaña con la idea de guiarla.-_Ahí._

-Oh… no voy sólo a tocarte, _mon trésor._- dijo con una sonrisa, y acto seguido deslizó su lengua a través de los pliegues hinchados, saboreando por primera vez.

Fleur se retorció, ahogando un gemido mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Y Hermione jamás se había sentido tan fascinada por las reacciones de ninguna de sus amantes anteriores, así como de la satisfacción inmensa que sentía al darle placer a la francesa.

Fascinada por el sabor y la textura de su sexo, deslizó la lengua hacia la entrada, penetrándola lo más profundo que pudiera, mientras con un dedo le estimulaba el clítoris tomando un buen ritmo. La veela no resistió mucho más, y sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza de Hermione, dejando escapar un gemido profundo, con los espasmos del orgasmo apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Delicadamente, la pirata lamió los pliegues limpiando la humedad, un poco reticente a abandonar el lugar entre las piernas de la rubia, pero finalmente hizo el camino de regreso hasta sus labios, dejando besos húmedos en el recorrido y un par de marcas alrededor de sus pechos y clavícula. La besó en los labios lentamente, dándole de probar su propio sabor y la veela dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione.

Cuando se separaron, las miradas de ambas se encontraron, y la pirata podía sentir cómo poco a poco volvía a la realidad. Hasta hacía segundos, todo lo que existía era Fleur y su cuerpo bajo su boca, murmurando febrilmente su nombre, algo que Hermione descubrió, estaría encantada de disfrutar otra vez.

Y aquello era extraño, porque jamás sintió deseos de volver a encontrarse con ninguna de sus amantes anteriores; crear un vínculo era algo que no se podía permitir. Pero Fleur…

Fleur, que ahora había atacado su cuello y cuyas manos habían vuelto a la vida, colándose debajo de la camisola, acariciando la piel sobre sus costillas y a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

-Déjame verte, Hermione…- ronroneó en su oído, y la pirata se estremeció, sintiendo que su bajo vientre pulsaba otra vez con fuerza.

Así que se apartó lo suficiente como para permitir que le quitara la prenda y suspiró al sentir los dedos largos de Fleur engancharse en su ropa interior, quitándola lentamente, hasta que con impaciencia la misma Hermione las pateó lejos. Enseguida, la castaña se entregó a la exploración de sus manos suaves, que le recorrieron el cuerpo lánguidamente, como si buscara memorizar cada curva y pequeño recoveco mientras sus labios le besaban el cuello y los hombros, chupando y mordiendo de tanto en tanto.

Hermione se dejó, aunque sabía que tendría la piel llena de marcas al día siguiente, puesto que aunque curtida por el sol, todavía era sensible a aquel tipo de atenciones. Pero poco le importaba, aturdida por el afecto que parecía transmitirle con cada caricia… ninguna de las mujeres que se había llevado a la cama antes habían tenido aquel detalle, y si era honesta, Hermione tampoco se los hubiera permitido porque se sentía indefensa, permitirles aquello sería bajar demasiado la guardia.

Pero en ese momento, todo lo que quería era sentir las manos de Fleur por todo su cuerpo, aunque esta evitara conscientemente sus pechos y su sexo, motivo por el cual, buscando algún tipo de alivio, Hermione empujó su cadera contra la de la francesa, gruñendo de placer ante el contacto. Como si entendiera el mensaje, una de las manos de Fleur se deslizaron hasta ahuecar su sexo, y la castaña gimió esta vez, mordiéndose el labio.

Fleur retornó a chupar su pulso antes de hundir un dedo exploratorio en el interior completamente resbaladizo de la pirata, llegando profundo sólo para retirarse y explorar los pliegues, deteniéndose a rodear el clítoris hinchado, arrancando nuevos suspiros de la castaña.

-Fleur… por favor…- suplicó para su propia sorpresa, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

La rubia dejó escapar una risita sensual, besándola en los labios con dulzura antes de penetrarla con dos dedos, y Hermione no pudo evitar gemir de aprobación. Muy pronto, estableció un buen ritmo, rozando la palma de su mano con la protuberancia hinchada, mientras se besaban profundamente, ahogando los gemidos entre sus bocas.

Cuando el orgasmo sacudió con fuerza a Hermione, fue como sentir que su piel entera hormigueaba y ardía, en tanto su sexo mismo se cerraba alrededor de los dedos que Fleur curvó en su interior. Fue probablemente el orgasmo más fuerte que había estallado en su cuerpo y Hermione se quedó sin aliento mientras la golpeaban las oleadas de placer.

Finalmente se dejó caer sobre Fleur, respirando entrecortadamente, sonriendo al sentir los pequeños besos que la rubia dejaba en su mejilla a la vez que la abrazaba estrechándola con fuerza.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera calmarse lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos y mirar a Fleur, que le devolvió la mirada intensamente, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

-Eso ha sido…- comenzó con la voz ronca, para luego encogerse de hombros al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.-ha sido… uf, wow…

La francesa volvió a reírse, pero no era una risa burlona ni arrogante, y Hermione sólo pudo sonreír por su propia torpeza, finalmente se limitó a dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de Fleur.

Estaba por proponerle que se acostaran debidamente bajo las sábanas cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Y con eso, el encanto se quebró.

-¿Quién es?- exclamó Hermione, apartándose del cuerpo de la rubia mientras comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

Se puso tan nerviosa que no notó el gesto de decepción de Fleur, pero finalmente ella también se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Mione? Tonks aquí, he venido a buscarlas, Sirius ha llegado.- contestaron desde el otro lado de la madera.

-¿Sirius? ¡Bien! ¡Estaremos ahí en unos minutos!

La mente de Hermione comenzó a repasar frenéticamente todos los puntos que debía discutir con Sirius. Primero, la captura de Malfoy, segundo, el ataque de los dementores, tercero, qué demonios hacer con Fleur.

_Fleur_.

Los ojos cafés parpadearon rápidamente hacia la mujer, que se vestía con mucha más tranquilidad que ella, con una expresión en blanco muy diferente a la sonrisa tranquila que le había visto hacía un par de minutos. El peso de lo que habían hecho la golpeó con toda su realidad.

En contra de todo lo que había sostenido sobre aquella situación, finalmente, cayó en la tentación y lo peor del caso es que a pesar del pánico superficial, en el fondo de su mente sabía que no se arrepentía de nada. Y si no fuera por Tonks, le habría hecho el amor a Fleur toda la noche hasta que se desmayaran del cansancio.

Mierda. Ella le habría hecho el amor. No se trataba sólo de un polvo. Ella habría llevado a la rubia hasta el orgasmo para abrazarla luego y verla sonreír con esa paz. Y a la mañana siguiente…

¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriéndole?

-¿Hermione?

La castaña latigó su cabeza hacia arriba, enderezándose al oír la voz titubeante de Fleur.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La pregunta sonó tan vacía, Hermione supo que sólo había sido para llamar su atención. La miró al rostro por inercia, encontrándose con la mirada llena de conflicto y duda, mientras se pasaba los largos dedos por la cabellera rubia intentando en vano alisarla y dejar de parecer como si se había estado revolcando salvajemente con alguien, que era exactamente lo que había hecho.

Hermione tragó en seco, sintiéndose abrumada por el descubrimiento de que jamás hubiera querido provocar aquella expresión de desesperanza en el hermoso rostro de Fleur. Quería verla sonreír, quería aquella sonrisa que le hacía olvidar el mundo horrible en el que vivían. Pero al final, se limitó a asentir como una autómata, terminando de vestirse con rapidez, dándole la espalda a la francesa.

Cuando se encontraron listas, ambas intentaron alisar sus propias ropas, al ser conscientes de que su aspecto no podría delatarlas más. Lamentablemente, la piel enrojecida, los labios hinchados y las numerosas marcas en sus cuerpos (no todas cubiertas por la ropa) eran claras señales de lo que habían estado haciendo… y ni siquiera quería pensar en el aroma a sexo que impregnaba la habitación y probablemente sus propios cuerpos. Tras la rápida inspección, ambas asintieron con la cabeza, porque las palabras eran demasiado difíciles de decir.

Salieron a la noche llena de gente que pululaba de un lado a otro, llevando y trayendo grandes paquetes o barriles, así como también ebrios y desentendidos de cualquier labor que vagaban por todo el lugar. Entonces Hermione recordó la necesidad de mantener la fachada y tomó por la cintura a Fleur, acercándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo como la mujer se tensaba a su lado, girando su rostro en la dirección contraria, como si no quisiera enfrentarla.

Aunque no lo admitiría, un leve disgusto se instaló en el estómago de Hermione, recordando que hacía menos de media hora todo lo que Fleur parecía hacer era acercarse lo más posible a ella, con tanta necesidad como la misma inglesa. Pero reticente a ceder primero, se mantuvo en silencio al igual que la veela, aunque apuró el paso apretándole un poco más la cintura instándola a apresurarse.

Se detuvieron frente a la pequeña cabaña en la que se había instalado Lupin, lo suficientemente alejada de la taberna como para no ser molestados y la única que tenía un aire ligeramente acogedor. Hermione empujó la puerta sin molestarse en tocar, avanzando a través del estrecho pasillo para doblar en la primera puerta, donde estaba instalada una chimenea, y alrededor de ésta, sentados en sillas en un semicírculo, sus amigos estaban con los rostros serios, hablando mientras bebían casualmente de sus jarras.

-Estamos aquí.- anunció Hermione, quedándose de pie en medio de la habitación y soltando a Fleur sin mayor delicadeza.

Sirius, con la piel curtida por el sol y la melena negra cayéndole sobre los hombros, giró a mirarlas con una gran sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Hermione sintió una inesperada rabia cuando el hombre se detuvo innecesarios segundos de más en Fleur; es decir, estaba casi segura de que él no intentaría nada (y tampoco se lo permitiría) pero la enfermaba la idea.

¿Desde cuándo…? Se preguntó, irritada por sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Bienvenidas, hermosas damas!- dijo Sirius abriendo los brazos en un gesto exagerado, y Hermione estuvo segura que lo hacía para molestarla, porque era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del pirata.

Fleur se limitó a asentir rígidamente, mientras que la castaña no hizo ningún gesto en absoluto que no fuera cruzarse de brazos defensivamente. Pero a Sirius poco le importó y se incorporó acercándose a ambas, para de improvisto envolver a la castaña en un apretado abrazo que la tomó con la guardia baja.

-Creí que no intentarías nada con ella, pero esas marcas dicen lo contrario.- murmuró el hombre en el oído de Hermione, que se sintió enrojecer al ser pillada tan fácilmente.

Enseguida, Black la soltó, girándose luego a mirar a Fleur con una sonrisa más educada. Con inesperada elegancia, tomó la mano de la mujer para darle un casto beso en el dorso.

-Es un placer conocerla, señorita Delacour, permítame presentarme, se me conoce como Canuto en los siete mares, pero usted puede llamarme por mi nombre, Sirius Black.- informó, y por un segundo la inglesa se preguntó quién demonios era ese desconocido tan educado.

Y además, la progresiva descongestión del gesto desconfiado de Fleur la irritó de sobremanera. Ese era el maldito punto débil de la francesa. Al final, hasta le dedicó una sonrisa educada.

-Lo mismo digo, Sirius.- respondió Fleur, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos grises.

Hermione se contuvo de bufar indignada, pero frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada de la estúpida escena. Se encontró con que Tonk la miraba con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa pícara, lo que sólo podía significar problemas; por lo menos, Harry y Lupin no parecían estar prestándoles atención.

-Hermione, acerca una silla para Fleur.- le dijo entonces Sirius y Hermione parpadeó hacia él, a punto de escupirle que ella no era la sirvienta o niñera de la francesa.

Pero al final, se limitó a buscar un par de sillas de la cocina, descubriendo luego que Black le había cedido su silla a la rubia, que estaba hablando ligeramente con Tonks de algo.

Eso solamente podía significar problemas. Más problemas.

Con un último suspiro, se acercó a la ronda, dejándole una silla al hombre y tomando otra para sí misma. Rápidamente Sirius llamó al silencio del grupo para comenzar a hablar de los temas importantes. Es decir, el interrogatorio de Fleur.

Para sorpresa de nadie, Fleur se negó a hablar de la cuestión.

Y media hora después, incluso Sirius se había rendido.

Hermione no sabía si sentirse enojada porque la francesa se negara a cooperar o feliz de que no hubiera cedido a los modales remilgados y chantajistas de Canuto.

-Pues bien, señorita Delacour, entiendo su lealtad a su familia. Aunque déjeme advertirle que la lealtad a Riddle sí sería un problema.- dijo con un último suspiro Sirius, aunque en un tono más críptico al final.

L a veela se limitó a asentir, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y una impecable postura, en un rígido porte aristocrático. Luego, Sirius le dirigió una mirada a Tonks y Harry, con lo que ambos se incorporaron, invitando a Fleur a salir con ellos.

Cuando los tres se quedaron solos, Sirius y Lupin giraron sus sillas hacia la inglesa, y el segundo le ofreció un vaso con un licor espeso.

-Realmente no creí que te acostarías con ella.- dijo sin rodeos Canuto, mirándola con una mezcla de preocupación e incredulidad en sus ojos nublados.

-¿No es eso lo que me sugerías?- inquirió escéptica, con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-Sí, pero ignoraba el detalle de que su sangre veela fuera tan fuerte. Pensé que el paso de las generaciones…- dijo haciendo un gesto vago con la mano, finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-Hermione, creo que tienes algunos libros que hablan sobre los seres mágicos…- comenzó Lupin, a lo que la castaña asintió.-¿Ninguno hablaba sobre veelas?

Asintió ligeramente, pero hizo un gesto derrotado.-Sí, pero no dicen mucho. Las veelas han sido siempre muy celosas con su cultura, más que las sirenas, aunque sé que hay ligeras diferencias entre ambas…

-Las veelas son seres monógamos.- afirmó entonces Lupin, con una contundencia que no entendió del todo.

Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería con aquello, es decir, la sociedad mágica también apostaba mayoritariamente a la monogamia, aunque se daban raros casos donde en familias nobles a causa de los lazos de poder, un mago o bruja podía llegar a tomar otro conyugue aunque los mantenía en hogares separados. Y si lo pensaba bien, aquel era un detalle interesante sobre la naturaleza de las veelas, algo que no se daba con facilidad en otros casos.

-Pero bien, ya que por lo visto se han convertido en amantes...- interrumpió Sirius rotundamente, inclinándose hacia delante con una sonrisa socarrona, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.-Y que la señorita francesa se niega a cooperar, bien podrías tú intentarlo por ese flanco.- finalizó guiñandole un ojo.

Hermione se echó atrás en su asiento, como si aquello la sirviera para resguardarse. Estuvo a punto de explicar que no era eso lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo entre ambas, pero eso no ayudaría, porque los hombres querrían saber más y ella no estaba dispuesta a explicar los sentimientos confusos que ni siquiera podía aclarar para sí misma.

Sin embargo, Lupin miró a su viejo amigo con el recelo claro brillando en sus ojos usualmente pacíficos, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-No les prometo nada, no es que tengamos conversaciones profundas en ese momento.- masculló secamente la castaña, intentando no hundirse en el recuerdo de Fleur susurrando perdidamente su nombre.

Pero Sirius no se sintió menos animado, y le palmeó el hombro con camaradería.

-Sé que tienes tus métodos para hacerlo, Mione. Y eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para tratar con todo el asunto de la sangre veela.- la animó con una expresión que transmitiría confianza hasta al más desesperanzado.

Con excepción de Hermione, que sólo entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con obvio disgusto.

-¿Esto es de lo que querías hablar conmigo en privado?

Black soltó una gran carcajada, echándose hacia atrás nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que no, pero no iba a darte las noticias frente a alguien en quien no podemos confiar nuestros asuntos…

Enseguida, Lupin tomó la palabra para comenzar a comentarle sobre las últimas noticias de la Orden, pero en la cabeza de Hermione quedó el eco de las palabras de Sirius.

Fleur no era alguien en quien ciertamente podría confiar sus asuntos.

* * *

** Y bien...? estoy un poquito ansiosa por publicar esto, sobretodo por la escenita. Sobre eso, ahora sí... ahora sí que pobre Hermione y pobre Fleur porque no se van a entender ni a sí mismas de sus propias reacciones (ya lo dije, confusión), pero prometo que todo tendrá sentido... es parte de lo que ya he dicho, aquí no hay nadie que pueda explicarles verdaderamente la naturaleza de su relación, lo irán descubriendo de a poco (y se irán descubriendo a sí mismas y a la otra de a poco) pero a los trompos.**

** En fin, espero espero les haya gustado, fueron 15 páginas de word, tengo escrito buena parte de lo que sigue... así queeee... espero sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, dudas, responderé todo lo mejor que pueda :) saludos!**


	5. Cuaderno de viajero

**Buenas! no tengo mucho para decir, que agradecer a los lectores que dejaron sus comentarios y dieron sus favoritos a esta historia :) gracias con el alma!**

**MalexAlex : que bien que no te defraudó :D jajaja, seeeeeeh, es parte de que sea una pirata toda malota ;) gracias por el review, espero te guste este cap tambien!**

**smithback: graaaaaaaacias! :D saludosss!**

**Cecis-drkpotter : es que tenían demasiaaaaada tensión sexual acumulada estas chicas y bueno, creo que seguirán así un rato cofcof... jajaja espero te guste este cap! saludosss!**

**"Guest ": gracias a vos por leer :)**

**Jizakura : por supuesto que sabremos qué pasará por la cabecita blonda de Fleur, lo que no quiere decir que lo entendamos, pero bueeeno, es parte del juego ;) jajaja el ataque de celos es re entendible, o sea, qué haría una si la que persona que nos gusta está ahí, hablando muy de secreto con una cualquiera? pf! bien hecho Fleur! jajajaj :P. Me alegra mucho que te guste el desarrollo de los personajes! espero que no queden muy fuera de su carácter. (por lo de la combustión, recomiendo entonces algo bien helado para tirarse encima por cualquier riesgo! ;) )**

**Nara375 : yup! como siempre tus observaciones muy puntillosas ;) sí, ya veremos qué tiene para decir Lupin! y creo que tampoco es fácil para ambas confiar en la otra, están en una situación un poco rara para pretender confianza, no? pero bueno, ya veremos como se las arreglan jejeje. gracias por leer y espero te guste el cap!**

**dianadethemyscira : yeeeah! ya encendimos los motoreeesss! me dio mucha gracia lo de "por lo menos la invitó a tomar algo antes" jajajaja! totalmente cierto! ;P La naturaleza de Fleur es una parte importante de la historia, y será una incógnita para descubrir de a poquito, después de todo, hay muchos prejuicios en el medio... gracias por comentar!**

**Celestana: me alegra que te gustara! te entiendo con lo de la canción de game of thrones, yo la canto en cualquier momento del día sin motivo alguno! jajajaja saludosss!**

* * *

**V. Cuaderno de viajero**

Después de una larga hora de discusión, Hermione se aventuró fuera, mirando hacia ambos lados del camino intentando adivinar dónde podrían encontrarse sus amigos. Finalmente se decidió a caminar hacia la taberna, con la esperanza de que hubieran buscando algo para beber, a sabiendas de que la pequeña Tonks era como un barril sin fondo.

No esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con Ronald, que estaba fuera del lugar hablando con una mujer de cabellos rubios, cuya voz desde lejos ya se oía desagradablemente chillona. Y ni bien la vio, el pelirrojo se despidió de la mujer rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia la castaña.

Hermione tuvo que tomar una inspiración profunda para calmar su reciente antipatía hacia su amigo, o al menos para controlarla lo suficiente como para no sacar su varita y enviarlo a volar.

-Mione…- dijo Ron como saludo, dándole una sonrisa torcida.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Ron?- respondió de forma monótona, requisando con la mirada a su alrededor, buscando una larga cabellera rubia en particular.

-¿Podríamos hablar?

Hermione lo miró, buscando algún indicio en su rostro pecoso, al final, se limitó a asentir.

-Sé que las cosas no han estado muy bien desde hace un tiempo… pero me gustaría que lo arregláramos, es decir, si no fuera por esa veela, nosotros…

-¿Si no fuera por esa veela? ¿de qué demonios estás hablando Ronald? Aquí el único idiota has sido tú.- respondió perdiendo la paciencia. Aunque sabía que era natural en Ron la mala elección de las palabras, que el hombre sólo intentaba hacer las pases, no pudo dejarlo pasar.

El Weasley parpadeó, realmente sorprendido de las palabras brutales de su amiga y resopló con indignación, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hermione, desde que la tomaste como parte de tu botín, estás muy cambiada. Actúas como si nadie más te importara. ¡Tu mundo no giraba alrededor de mantener feliz y satisfecha a ninguna rubia boba! Tal vez si te deshicieras de ella…

La castaña se enfureció aún más, liberando toda la ira acumulada en un estallido, y sin pensarlo, su puño voló a la cara del pelirrojo, dándole de lleno en un ojo. Como no se lo esperaba y estaba un poco bebido, Ronald no pudo reaccionar, tambaleándose hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, e intentó sostenerse de la pared detrás de él.

Pero Hermione no le dio tiempo a recuperarse y lo tomó del cuello de camiseta, para mirarlo con una expresión aterradora, y los ojos claros del Weasley le devolvieron la mirada con algo muy cercano al pánico.

-Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, Ronald.- casi rugió, zarandeando bruscamente al alto hombre para darle énfasis a sus palabras.-Mi vida no gira en torno a complacer los caprichos de nadie, y menos a soportar las estupideces que estás diciendo. Y si crees que así conseguirás vía libre para hacer lo que quieras con Delacour, estás muy equivocado. No voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes, ignorantes asquerosos, le ponga un dedo encima. ¿Está claro?

Ronald asintió torpemente, intentando ponerse de pie, pero Hermione lo sujetaba con demasiada fuerza.

-Hermione, te juro que no son esas mis intenciones, ahora sé que las veelas son seres peligrosos, sólo estaba preocupado por ti…

-Gracias por preocuparte.- dijo con cinismo, sus ojos castaños brillaban con furia.-Pero puedo cuidarme sola.

-Si puedes cuidarte sola sabrás que comenzar una pelea no es la solución a nada, Mione.- dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Se incorporó rápidamente, girando para encontrarse con Tonks, que tenía las manos en las caderas y una expresión totalmente pagada de sí misma en el rostro.

-Sólo estaba dejando algunas cosas en claro.- murmuró, agitando su mano en un intento de aliviar el dolor en sus nudillos por el golpe. Ronald sí que tenía una cara muy dura…

-Seguro.- dijo con sarcasmo la pelirrosa, tomando del brazo a su amiga para comenzar a caminar lejos del lugar, dejando a un Ronald demasiado shockeado como para intentar nada.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Tonks la miró con complicidad, sin detener su paso. Y Hermione estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera prestaba atención a la dirección en que caminaban.

-Ronald tiene razón en una cosa, este asunto de la chica Delacour realmente te está afectando.- le dijo sin rodeos, ganándose un encogimiento de hombros de parte de la otra bruja.-No sé hasta qué punto estoy de acuerdo con Canuto de dejarla a tu cargo. También sé que no hay nadie más adecuado para el trabajo, tú sí eres una buena persona, aunque te guste parecer lo contrario, Mione. Pero me preocupa tu salud mental.

Hermione resopló ante la última frase, pero no se atrevió a negarlo. Sólo un mes atrás, la castaña tenía su mente en metódico orden al igual que sus libros, ningún extraño sobresalto emocional, sólo amantes ocasionales y los asuntos de la Orden como prioridad. Tenía en claro su objetivo de venganza, y a su vez ésta traería la justicia no sólo para sí misma.

Pero entonces Fleur Delacour había entrado en el plano.

-¿Y sabes? No sé si es realmente malo que Fleur desestabilice tu frialdad emocional. Pero sí que cometas alguna estupidez por no resolver ciertos asuntos en tu cabeza.- continuó Nymphadora, y Hermione sólo pudo suspirar, presionándose la sien con los dedos, porque aquello era simplemente demasiado para resolver en ese instante.

-No me vengas con que esta es mi oportunidad para encontrar el amor y ser feliz.- gruñó con desánimo, y Tonks se limitó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

-Al principio pensé que era sólo una treta, tú sabes, ella es una veela y por lo poco que sé de veelas, no toman amantes a la ligera ni son seducidas con facilidad. Pero por cómo llegaron hoy, era claro que habían estado ocupadas debajo de las sábanas.

La castaña casi se tentó a decir que ni siquiera se habían molestado en correr las sábanas, pero eso no ayudaba en la cuestión, sólo traería más burlas de parte de su amiga. Se preguntó entonces qué significaría el hecho de que Fleur hubiera accedido gustosamente a tener sexo con ella, a pesar de que al principio había sido todo un brote de histeria por parte de ambas, probablemente maximizado por el alcohol y la evidente tensión, que ahora se atrevería a catalogar de sexual.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un tirón de parte de Tonks y notó que se habían dirigido hasta el pequeño edificio donde estaba su habitación y presumiblemente la de Harry también, que se encontraba con Fleur, esperando en la entrada.

La francesa llevaba ese gesto pensativo nuevamente, pero se veía menos tensa, y no era tan sorprendente porque desde un principio el ojiverde y ella habían congeniado. Hermione ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en molestarse por aquello, era casi inconcebible desconfiar de Harry.

-Le mostramos a Fleur la bahía.- contó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione se obligó a relajarse, intentando una sonrisa que no fuera tan forzada.

-Es un lugar muy hermoso, tú y Lupin no pudieron haber elegido uno mejor.- concedió más tranquila.

Tonks asintió, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-Fue pura casualidad… lo descubrimos durante una de sus transformaciones…

Fleur miró con más atención entonces, obviamente tomando nota de aquella palabra.

-Lupin es un hombre lobo, y esa vez nos habíamos quedado sin su poción por una tormenta que retardó el envío.- explicó con naturalidad la pelirrosa.

Por suerte, la francesa se limitó a asentir, sin hacer ningún comentario que pudiera resultar incómodo.

-Bien, no sé ustedes, señoritas, pero a mí me gustaría una buena noche de sueño.- dijo entonces Harry, estirando los brazos para desperezarse con un bostezo.

Las tres asintieron automáticamente. Pero la castaña no podía asegurar si realmente podría tener una buena noche de sueño…

* * *

-Hermione…- intentó suavemente, quieta desde su lado de la cama.

La inglesa volvió a gemir lastimeramente, todavía en el mundo de los sueños, y Fleur ya no podía quedarse en su lugar observando sus pesadillas. Así que dejando de lado su molestia por la frialdad con la que había sido tratada después de algo tan importante como lo que había sucedido entre ellas, la sujetó firmemente de los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

-Hermione, despierta. Estás teniendo pesadillas.- le habló con firmeza.

Pero la mujer se rebatió, como si quisiera librarse de su agarre, y Fleur tuvo que empujarla con fuerza sobre el colchón, utilizando el peso de su cuerpo, para evitar que se golpeara en medio de todo el zamarreo. Fue necesario que la llamara unas cuantas veces más antes de que abriera sus ojos, los cuales estaban completamente inundados de pánico. Hermione jadeaba, y tragó en seco, en tanto sus ojos cafés miraron exhaustivamente el rostro de la Fleur, que casi se sonrojó ante tanta atención repentina.

Entonces la castaña levantó una mano para posarla en la mejilla de la rubia, como si necesitara tocarla para saber que era real. Sin ánimos para alejarse, la dejó hacer, disfrutando del contacto cálido de sus manos a pesar de la poco grata situación.

-Estás aquí...

La rubia frunció el ceño ante tal declaración, pero se limitó a asentir, mirando con atención los profundos ojos café, que parecían serenarse poco a poco.

-No es como si hubiera algún lugar donde pueda irme.- objetó sin poder evitarlo, pero la inglesa no se alteró por aquello, dedicándose sólo a mirarla con algo muy parecido a la adoración.

Cuando intentó apartarse, Hermione la retuvo, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y deslizando la mano en su mejilla hasta su nuca, tirando de ella de modo que las frentes de ambas se tocaron. Permanecieron en esa posición un par de minutos, prácticamente respirando el mismo aire, y Fleur podía sentir el corazón de la castaña golpeando con fuerza en su pecho, así como de su propia excitación comenzando a tensionar la parte baja de su abdomen.

Por Merlín, todo lo que quería en ese maldito instante era besarla, desnudarla y besar cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo un reconocimiento exhaustivo de cada punto de placer. Sólo se contenía porque aún no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su orgullo por un poco de sexo que para Hermione podía no significar nada.

-Estás aquí.- volvió a suspirar la inglesa, sacando de sus pensamientos a Fleur, que entreabrió los ojos para mirarla.

Estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería con aquello, pero Hermione fue más rápida, silenciando cualquier pregunta con un beso. Y ese beso era distinto al primero, era suave, tentativo, convirtiéndose en pequeños picoteos en sus labios, que se trasladaron a lo largo de su mandíbula, en tanto la mano en su cintura comenzó a acariciar su espalda, casi como un roce fantasma a lo largo de su columna. Suspiró, rindiéndose a las caricias inesperadas y torciendo la cabeza para permitir que la boca de la castaña se ocupara de su cuello, nuevamente con una inesperada dulzura, como si quisiera transmitir algo que no podía decir con palabras.

Fleur podía sentir su naturaleza veela ronroneando bajo la superficie de su mente, instándola a responder con el mismo anhelo, desatando emociones a las que no podía ponerle nombre. Incapaz de contenerse, comenzó a acariciar los hombros de la pirata, pasando luego a sus brazos y regresando una de sus manos a la melena despeinada de la inglesa, disfrutando de rascarle el cuero cabelludo con las uñas. Era estúpidamente feliz con aquello.

La castaña suspiró, dejándose hacer mientras se escondía en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Fleur, relajándose con sus caricias. Minutos después, cuando pareció haberse calmado, levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, y el torbellino de emociones que demostraban sus ojos cafés la atrapó. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la misteriosa mente de la mujer pirata?

-Lo siento.- murmuró entonces Hermione, como para seguir sorprendiéndola.-Lo siento por todo esto.

Fleur parpadeó aturdida, y la cantidad de preguntas que quería hacerle no salían de su boca. Pero la castaña no le dio más tiempo, empujándola suavemente hasta acostarla otra vez sobre el colchón, y dejó un beso en la comisura de su boca antes de incorporarse fuera de la cama. La rubia la miró completamente atónita por su comportamiento, mientras la misma sensación angustiosa que había experimentado cuando se alejó de ella la vez anterior volvía a palpitar en su pecho con fuerza.

La vio alejarse hasta una vieja cómoda, sobre la que había una pequeña fuente llena de agua y una toalla, elementos básicos de higiene que eran apreciables en medio de aquel lugar. Hermione se enjuagó la cara limpiándose el sudor e hizo lo mismo con sus hombros y pecho, sirviendo luego un vaso de agua que bebió a sorbos apresurados.

-¿Quieres?- le preguntó luego, y Fleur, que se había sentado en la cama y la miraba en silencio, asintió por inercia, aunque no sabía si podría pasar el líquido por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Hermione regresó a la cama, tomando asiento en el lado que dejó vacio anteriormente, y le acercó el vaso a Fleur, que bebió del contenido lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada de la pirata que había regresado debajo de las sábanas.

-Es increíble la cantidad de luz que entra por la maldita persiana…- dijo entonces la castaña, aunque sus ojos no miraban hacia la ventana, si no que estaban estancados en la francesa.

Fleur se limitó a encogerse de hombros, bebió el último sorbo de agua y alejó de su boca el vaso de metal, que la pirata tomó de sus manos con presteza, dejándolo sobre la mesa de luz y regresando a mirarla atentamente. Para esas alturas, el nivel de incomodidad de la francesa estaba cerca de inundar la habitación, así que hizo un esfuerzo por aclarar su garganta y habló:

-Creo que sería mejor que intentemos dormir lo que queda de la noche.- dijo suavemente, comenzando a acomodar las sábanas a su alrededor otra vez y vio por el rabillo del ojo que la otra asentía. Con un suspiro, se acostó, esta vez dándole la espalda porque no podía soportar seguir mirándola y no saber si estaría bien besarla.

Fue poco después que volvió a sobresaltarse, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Hermione replegarse contra el suyo y su brazo envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura. Pero fue el ligero beso en su cuello el que poco a poco tranquilizó su angustia, y el suspiro de alivio que profirió la castaña contra su cabello, mientras hundía la nariz contra ella.

-Lo siento por cómo me comporté después de lo que sucedió, yo… realmente lo siento.- murmuró la inglesa con verdadero pesar.

-Está bien…- respondió para tranquilizarla, un poco más aliviada gracias a aquella disculpa.

Sintió que Hermione se incorporaba, para luego acunar suavemente su mejilla y dejar un beso lleno en los labios de Fleur, que lo recibió con un grato suspiro, sintiendo la sonrisa en los labios de la castaña y sonriendo a su vez.

Lo cierto es que Fleur no podía colocar del todo lo que estaba sucediéndoles, ni explicar por qué su sangre veela finalmente se había calmado después de tantas semanas tan llenas de animosidad y euforia. Pero en ese momento, entre los brazos de la castaña, su fuero interno se había apaciguado.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su familia estuviera cerca para poder aclarar sus dudas. Lamentablemente, ya había aprendido que no todos los deseos se hacen realidad.

* * *

Fleur despertó primero, en algún momento de la noche, los roles se habían invertido y ahora era ella quien abrazaba por la espalda a la pirata, que todavía dormía profundamente. Con cuidado, se incorporó sobre el colchón, mirando con cuidado el perfil pacífico de la mujer.

Pasó unos cuantos minutos observándola, con una tranquilidad interior que no había sentido en mucho tiempo e ignoró las preguntas que nadaban en su mente. No podía entender por qué se sentía de aquella manera, o más bien, no quería pensar en aquello. Y sospechaba que se trataba de un llamado de su sangre, pero su madre no había sido muy específica en ciertas cuestiones.

_Sólo nos enamoramos una vez. Y es para siempre._

La voz de su madre fue como un susurro suave en su cabeza. Pero Fleur no podía darle crédito a ello. Ella era humana también, y eso debía darle la oportunidad de tomar amantes por fuera de aquel irrevocable designio de su herencia.

Fleur se sintió mareada, un poco sofocada por el pensamiento. Tomó distancia, mirando fijamente la melena castaña desparramada en la almohada, su delicado cuello y la piel expuesta de su hombro. El deseo que nació en su bajo vientre la puso aún más nerviosa, y se alejó de la cama.

Bebió directo de la vasija el agua que quedaba y el liquido chorreó por su cuello, siendo bien recibido por su piel demasiado caliente. Apoyó nuevamente la vasija con un poco de fuerza de más, pero se sentía bien el líquido aliviando la repentina sequedad de su garganta. Suspiró, pensando que también le vendría muy bien un baño, después de todo para algo estaba el aparatejo en la esquina. Era una verdadera lástima no tener su varita, podría llenarla con un simple hechizo. Regresó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el murmullo de las sábanas moviéndose.

Hermione se incorporó lentamente, dándole una mirada perezosa a toda la habitación iluminada por la luz diurna. Cuando ambas conectaron las miradas, la pirata pestañeó hacia ella, frunciendo levemente el ceño antes de continuar su inspección. Finalmente se sentó, comenzando a vestirse, sin decir una sola palabra.

Pero Fleur no necesitaba palabras, con ver sus ojos le alcanzaba, los ojos cafés habían regresado a su aspecto imperturbable, hosco, desde el cuál parecía no leerse nada más que la indiferencia presuntuosa. Sin embargo, había comenzado a entender poco a poco la complicada personalidad de la pirata, y tenía la ligera certeza de que no era más que una fachada, al igual que todo el juego de pretender ser amantes.

Y sobre ese último pensamiento, no tenía idea si, después de lo sucedido el día anterior, podían considerarse como tal. ¿La querría, ahora, para tales fines? Algo bulló en su interior, dividida en sus deseos de volver a experimentar aquella experiencia tan grata y el mandato moral de que no debía rebajarse a aquello.

-¿Te gustaría asearte?- le preguntó Hermione, con la voz todavía ronca por el sueño.

Fleur sonrió de lado, recordando haber escuchado esa línea antes.

-Sería maravilloso, tengo que admitirlo.- confesó con naturalidad, mirando la gran bañadera de latón en una esquina.

La castaña asintió, acercándose a su bolso para sacar algunos elementos de higiene, dirigiéndose enseguida al mueble, con unos pequeños firuletes en el aire de su varita comenzó a llenarla. Un minuto después, el agua caliente despedía vapor desde la bañadera, y la rubia caminó hasta allí sin poder evitarlo, y sin detenerse a pensar, tiró la camisola por encima de su cabeza y pateó la ropa interior fuera de sus piernas.

Entonces fue consciente de la mirada sorprendida de la castaña, que continuaba de pie frente a la bañera, mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo. Se sintió un poco avergonzada por un segundo, pero rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que no era nada que Hermione no hubiera visto antes, y ciertamente no era la primera mujer que tenía desnuda frente a ella.

Se sostuvo del borde para hundirse en el agua tibia, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se acomodaba en una posición de sentada. La sensación era maravillosa y cerró los ojos, echándose hacia atrás, recostándose a sus anchas mientras dejaba que sus músculos se relajaran.

Pasó casi un minuto antes de que se diera cuenta de que Hermione seguía allí, con sus ojos clavados en ella, sólo que ahora vagaban por el cuerpo de la rubia sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Con una sonrisa llena de malicia, extendió la mano para quitarle la esponja y el jabón, arqueando una ceja cuando los ojos cafés pestañearon hacia su rostro.

-Gracias.- dijo con fingida inocencia, aunque por dentro ardía.

Hermione se limitó a asentir, apretando los labios y frunciendo las cejas como si estuviera pensando en algo particularmente difícil. Y Fleur podía imaginarse qué era, pero intentando no verse demasiado afectada por su intensa mirada, tomó la pastilla de jabón, comenzando a deslizarla por sus brazos.

La pirata se mantuvo allí, incluso cuando la rubia comenzó a cantar una melodía en voz baja, fingiendo estar demasiado ocupada en su tarea como para prestarle atención, aunque fuera claro que toda la atención de la inglesa estaba en ella. Suspiró cuando comenzó a lavar sus pechos, sintiendo sus pezones ya erectos por la excitación bajo sus manos, enviando una oleada eléctrica a su cuerpo que la obligó a apretar las piernas intentando calmarse.

Entonces sintió la mano de Hermione tomándola suavemente del mentón obligándole a levantar el rostro y sin más dilación sus labios suaves se estamparon. Esta vez, Fleur sabía que no iban a ser amables y dulces; y con presteza abrió la boca cuando Hermione le mordió el labio inferior, buscando profundizar el contacto. Se besaron apasionadamente, pero para su sorpresa, cuando se separaron en busca de aire, Hermione se apartó, permaneciendo de cuclillas a un costado de la bañera.

-Lo siento, puedes continuar.- dijo con la voz grave y una sonrisa torcida.

Fleur asintió sin decir nada, no confiando en su propia voz, y continuó por su otro brazo, luego por el cuello y el valle de sus senos. Las miradas de ambas estaban bloqueadas, y Fleur casi podía ahogarse en las piscinas café, que desbordaban deseo puro. Dirigió el jabón a través de su abdomen, evitando a último momento su centro palpitante para lavar primero sus piernas, sabiendo que si las cosas seguían así, se detendría un poco más en aquel punto.

Hermione suspiró a su lado, mordiéndose el labio mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia ella, apretando las manos sobre el borde como si se estuviera conteniendo.

-Tienes... aún tienes jabón aquí...- murmuró entonces, acercando la mano y tomando un poco de agua para enjuagarle el hombro.

La respiración de Fleur se enganchó y automáticamente, pasó el jabón sobre los rizos rubios de su sexo, deslizando sus dedos luego para lavarse, continuando su recorrido hacia sus pliegues hinchados, presionando apenas su clítoris. Hermione continuó enjuagando sus hombros y su cuello, hasta que captó la mano de la rubia entre sus propias piernas.

Cuando Fleur entreabrió los ojos preguntándose el por qué de la imprevista retirada de la pirata, la vio de pie nuevamente, quitándose la camisola y pateando sus pantalones fuera de sus piernas. Al fin desnuda, la miró para dirigirle una sonrisa que le hizo retorcer el estómago.

-Creo que también necesito un baño.- dijo simplemente, antes de sujetarse del borde y entrar en la bañera, colocándose a horcajadas de la veela.

Fleur asintió, mirándola intensamente, mientras comenzaba a echarle agua sobre la parte que no había alcanzado a sumergir. Deslizando sus manos en reconocimiento por la piel bronceada de Hermione, que se dejó hacer, respirando profundamente.

-Permíteme.- susurró entonces, dejando un pequeño beso sobre el hombro de la castaña antes de comenzar a pasar el jabón a través de su piel. Disfrutó enormemente la labor, dejando una espuma ligera en todo el torso, rozando intencionalmente las aureolas de sus pezones oscuros.

Luego, enjuagó el jabón, aprovechando para dedicarle nuevas caricias, estacionando al final su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione, disfrutando el contacto de la piel bajo el agua. Sin poder contenerse más, dirigió la otra mano hacia su nuca, empujándola contra sí misma para besarla con hambre.

Ambas tomaron una aspiración profunda, estrechándose con fuerza, dejando que sus manos acariciaran el cuerpo de la otra con devoción, disfrutando el roce de sus pechos desnudos. Sintiéndose audaz, su mano viajó hacia los pliegues de Hermione y la penetró con un dedo, hundiéndolo en su cálido interior.

Hermione gimió con placer y sorpresa, clavando sus dedos en la espalda de Fleur mientras comenzaba a mecer sus caderas sobre su mano. Pronto, la francesa agregó un segundo dedo, ganándose un nuevo gemido y el aumento del ritmo de parte de la inglesa. Sosteniendo de la cintura a la otra, bajó su rostro para atrapar el pezón izquierdo de Hermione en su boca, rozándolo con los dientes antes de chuparlos con fuerza.

La pirata susurró su nombre con devoción, sosteniéndose con una mano del borde de la bañera mientras la otra rasguñaba la espalda de Fleur, que sonreía del doloroso placer, sin detener sus atenciones.

Hermione llegó con un gruñido profundo, tensándose sobre la rubia, que podía sentir las paredes internas atrapando sus dedos sumergidos, y la estrechó contra sí mientras la pirata intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición unos minutos, hasta que la castaña la empujó hacia atrás, sonriéndole con los ojos brillantes. Luego, se incorporó, chorreando agua fuera de la bañera y mirando a Fleur que arqueó una ceja inquisitiva. Para su sorpresa, la pirata se inclinó para tomarla entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta la cama, donde la depositó con suavidad.

Fleur se apoyó sobre sus codos, acomodándose en el centro de la cama y viendo avanzar a la pirata hasta el medio de sus piernas, tomándola de las rodillas para abrirlas.

Hermione dejó un casto beso debajo del ombligo de la rubia antes de sumergir el rostro en su centro y Fleur chilló de sorpresivo placer, pero como si la lengua de la castaña sobre su clítoris fuera poco, sintió dos de sus dedos hundiéndose en un movimiento rápido, y sus caderas se dispararon fuera del colchón, lanzando un pequeño grito desesperado.

Pronto se convirtió en un lío desecho, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando y gimiendo el nombre de la otra mientras sus caderas seguían el febril ritmo. Hermione la llevó directo al orgasmo con contundencia, y no fue capaz de ahogar su grito cuando los fuertes espasmos se sucedieron uno tras otro.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, respirando con fuerza, y la castaña terminó de limpiar su sexo con la lengua antes de ascender otra vez. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos, para encontrar la mirada café, ya desprovista de su aparente apatía, llena de una nueva calidez que hizo sonreír a Fleur. Hermione le acarició la mejilla y la besó, lento y sin prisa, sonriendo contra sus labios.

-¿Hay algo que debas hacer ahora?- se atrevió a preguntar, y tras algunos segundos, la inglesa negó con la cabeza.-Entonces podríamos volver a dormir...

Hermione asintió, dejando escapar un bostezo que hizo reír a Fleur.

* * *

No fue hasta el mediodía que Lupin las despertó al llamar a su puerta, acompañado de Tonks, que le dio una gran sonrisa antes de ingresar y buscar a Fleur, anunciándole que tenía otro hermoso lugar que mostrarle, lejos de todos esos piratas olorosos e insoportables.

Ambas mujeres se alejaron caminando, la francesa no sin antes dedicarle una rápida mirada y un asentimiento en despedida, que Hermione correspondió con uno igual. Entonces notó la mirada persistente de Lupin, que miraba la interacción con expresión pensativa.

-¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? No tenemos pensado zarpar hasta dentro de unos días...- dijo Hermione entonces, buscando cambiar de tema.

-Te traje los mapas y otras cosas que pueden interesarte.- dijo Remus con una sonrisa de labios cerrados, levanto en su mano una parva de pergaminos y un pequeño cuaderno forrado en cuero que estaba cerrado por un cinto.

La castaña asintió, apartándose de la puerta para permitirle el paso. Ambos tomaron asiento uno en la única silla de la habitación y la otra sobre la cama aún destendida.

Los mapas contenían las últimas actualizaciones y entre los pergaminos había incluso gacetas con las últimas noticias del Reino y los movimientos comerciales. Riddle figuraba en unas cuantas, y ya se hablaba del secuestro de la hija de Monsieur Delacour.

-Y esto...- dijo finalmente Remus, sosteniendo el pequeño cuaderno.-Son cartas que me envió un buen amigo hace unos años... y creo que pueden servirte. He marcado las más interesantes.

Hermione asintió, curiosa por saber de qué se trataba aquello, pero Lupin no le dio tiempo de hacer mayores preguntas, puesto que se incorporó, anunciando que debía reunirse con Pomfrey para hacer un conteo de suministros y se marchó. La pirata se quedó con el pequeño cuaderno entre las manos, y pasó un extenso minuto antes de que se atreviera a abrirlo. Las hojas estaban amarillas y frágiles, contenían letras elegantes y fluídas de una pluma.

Leyó rápidamente las tres primeras sin encontrar más que noticias sobre un viaje a Francia, más concretamente hacia los bosques, la última carta era una de despedida, lamentando profundamente lo que Riddle había hecho a los difuntos Potter. Las cartas estaban firmadas por Newton Scamander, y los pergaminos siguientes se titulaban como de su autoría, tratándose de un estudio sobre seres mágicos, cuya fecha de escritura remontaba a casi setenta años.

Aún más curiosa, buscó rápidamente la palabra...

"_Veelas_

_Realmente no pretendía atreverme a escribir sobre las veelas, puesto que su reserva hacia a la sociedad mágica es bien conocida. Las veelas no comparten sus secretos, y aunque sus orígenes remontan a las sirenas, seres que son conocidos por disfrutar de la compañía humana a capricho, sus descendientes son en realidad, aquelarres más reservados._

_Mentiría si digo que escribo sobre ellas con información en base a mi propia experiencia, pero este apartado inesperado ha llegado gracias a un encuentro casual con un aventurero: Jon Applewhite, un jóven mago viajero al que encontré por primera vez en mi viaje hacia Francia, cuando llegué a París._

_Los rasgos más característicos de Jon ha sido sin duda su cabello castaño, sonrisa fácil y buen sentido del humor. Debo decir, no he conocido a hombre menos prejuicioso y amigable que él en mucho tiempo. Es necesaria esta descripción, puesto que a quien encontré, casi dos meses después en medio de los bosques franceses dista mucho de ser la persona que conocí. Con quien me topé es una débil sombra del hombre joven que me he encontrado, que todo lo que repetía era el nombre de una mujer, o al menos eso es lo que creí al principio. Jon apenas duerme, come o se asea, y la gran mayoría del día vaga por el bosque, retornando siempre a un árbol inmenso que pulsa una magia extraña._

_Aunque no lo creí al principio, luego de tres tortuosos días y de oír sus historias en repetidas ocasiones, no puedo sino decir que Applewhite ha enfermado de amor. Se ha enamorado de una veela. Y repite constantemente que se siente dividido, como si una parte de sí mismo lo ha abandonado y sufre de repetidas puntadas en el pecho, así también como la sensación de que se encontrara siendo manipulado por legirimancia, como si otra consciencia flotara dentro de su mente._

_Jon repite que la veela lo ha llamado su compañero. Pero no entiendo por qué, de ser así, ha sido abandonado._

_Como he dicho al principio, las veelas son seres reservados que poco contacto comparten con la raza humana, viviendo en comunidades apartadas e inaccesibles para nosotros. Muchos de estos contactos han tenido consecuencias catastróficas para magos y brujas, puesto que las veelas poseen tanta sensualidad como sus ancestras, lo que suele llevar a la perdición a cualquier incauto que se atreva a dejarse seducir._

_Se sabe, no obstante, que forman familias monógamas y que como seres mágicos, poseen alguna especie de sexto sentido para detectar a la pareja más adecuada..."_

Hermione debió dejar de leer, tenía el ceño muy fruncido para esas alturas y el corazón le latía salvajemente contra el pecho, casi al punto de ser doloroso. Sus propios libros apenas ubicaban a las veelas geográficamente, describiendo los aquelarres más prolíficos y detallando sus rasgos dominantes, así como su capacidad de transformarse y algunas de sus costumbres más vagas. Pero nada como lo que Scamander detallaba en sus escritos.

¿Podría ella enfermarse de amor?

La sola idea hizo que la bilis le subiera a la garganta, retorciéndosele el estómago por el repentino temor. Jon Applewhite había perdido el juicio después de aquel encuentro con la veela.

Con ojos temerosos, comprobó que había apartados mucho más pequeños que parecían detallar algunos de los encuentros de Applewhite con la veela, entre ellos, uno refería vagamente a encuentros sexuales y a la extraña sensación de plenitud que sentía en esos momentos, que Scamander se atrevía a atribuir a la naturaleza mágica de las veelas. En el último de los relatos, el hombre mencionaba una noche donde la veela cantó para él y lo besó, y cómo a la mañana siguiente no la encontró a su lado.

Cerró el cuaderno con rapidez, arrojándolo lejos. Le temblaban las manos y estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad. Escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta, pero se sentía enferma de repente, como si toda su fuerza vital hubiera sido drenada.

-¿Hermione?

No se movió, y Harry corrió hasta su lado, arrodillándose delante de ella para sostenerla de los hombros antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo en el temblequeo incontrolable de su cuerpo.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede?

Pero la mujer sentía que no podía responder, aferrándose en su lugar a los hombros de su amigo, jadeando en una lucha por respirar.

-Hermione, por favor, di algo...- pidió el pelinegro, sosteniéndose contra su pecho, ya que la castaña no hacía otra cosa que temblar.

Su mente nadaba en una bruma inentendible, y su rechazo por miedo a la veela fue reemplazado por un dolor agudo, que la hizo soltar un quejido de dolor.

Por segunda vez en un período muy corto de tiempo, se desmayó.

* * *

**Pobre Mione, se desmaya un poco seguido últimamente, por qué será? ;) jajaja**

**Bueno, tengo que decir que los próximos caps, o por lo menos este y un par más serán un poco lentos en cuanto a la progresión del tiempo, pero valdrá la pena ! (eso espero! jajaja)**

**hasta acá llegamos esta vez, espero que les haya gustado, siempre digo lo mismo, pero es importante para lxs autores saber la opinión de sus lectorxs :) cualquier cosa que quieran preguntar o decir son bienvenidas! (siempre constructivamente, no?)**

**gracias por leer! saludos!**


End file.
